Una guardaespaldas herbívora
by Tsuki-chan93
Summary: Haru se tiene que disfrazar de hombre en pro de conseguir dinero para pagar los gastos médicos de sus padres; así que tiene que aprehender artes marciales para proteger al heredero de un prestigioso instituto mientras intenta cuidarlo.
1. Primer Encuentro

Título: _Una guardaespaldas herbívora_

Que original ¬¬ (lo siento a mi mente no vino otro nombre para el fic U_U)

Los personajes están Ooc; lo siento, aunque intentó que queden IC; mi mente los distorsiona T-T

Clasificado "M" por precaución del lenguaje o una que otra escena más adelante.

**Disclaimer**: KHR! no me pertenece; es de Amano Akira-sensei :D

* * *

― _Lo sentimos, no podemos con el trabajo, nuestro agente tiene graves lesiones a causa de su última misión_― se escuchó una masculina voz decir al otro lado de la línea.

― Pero ya hice los papeles; ya cobré el dinero del primer mes; necesito alguien que cumpla con el trabajo de guardaespaldas; además debe de ser joven, para hacerse pasar como amigo del hijo del Director― reprochaba alarmado otro hombre.

― _No es nuestro problema; contrate a alguien más_― colgó.

― ¿Alguien más? ¿Quién estaría tan loco cómo para ser el guardián de Hibari Kyoya? ― preguntó se al colocar el teléfono en su lugar; sonrió de lado abatido.

,,,…,,,

― No es posible, señorita; sin dinero, la operación no puede ser hecha ― le miró con compasión la enfermera, cubierta de canas, manos arrugadas; la chica pidió tiempo; la mujer negó, pero al ver que la muchacha estaba sola, le dijo.

― Un día, es todo lo que puedo alterar el registro; sino, tanto tu madre como tu padre tendrán que irse del hospital.

― Gracias, volveré― dijo reverenciando, para salir corriendo del hospital en busca de dinero.

,,,…,,,

― Onee-san~― habló un chico de mala pinta a la morena.

― ¿Hahi? ― volteó a todos lados.

― ¿Quieres divertirte un rato?―el hombre posó su codo en el hombro de la chica; esta se encogió de hombros; y gracias a pertenecer al club de gimnasia lanzó al sujeto al estilo de lucha libre; se sacudió las manos.

― Haru-san no trata con pervertidos― le dijo de forma infantil haciendo un mohín en sus mejillas.

,,,…,,,

Un hombre de rubios cabellos caminaba por el lugar con teléfono en mano.

― No se preocupe; la persona llegará al inicio de clases. Si, si, no hay problema, es un chico adorable que se llevará bien con Kyoya; nop, no hay problema― decía alegre aquel hombre; mientras observaba a una chica derribar a un muchacho.

― Perfecto; aunque me siento mal que sea una signorina*― se dijo después de cerrar el celular.

― ¡Konnichiwa! ¿te gustaría conversar?― preguntó el de rubias hebras con chaqueta café, pantalón azul de mezclilla.

La castaña le miró de la misma forma que al otro tipo; pero este reía nervioso, pestañeó un poco.

― Haru no habla con desconocidos–desu ― emprendió el paso.

― Espera, necesito tu ayuda; no puedo encontrar un doble de la noche a la mañana― balbuceaba.

― No me interesa― respondió de espaldas al hombre.

― Te pagaré una buena suma de dinero; pon el precio― gritó, ella se detuvo; las personas que pasaban por la calle le vieron, murmurando algo como "pervertido"; el joven no sabía dónde esconderse; sus movimientos torpes se acrecentaron.

La chica se sintió mal al ver el predicamento de aquella persona; así que regresó hacia él.

― Bien, te escucharé; creó que mínimo te debo eso al avergonzarte.

,,,…,,,

―… y para eso te necesito― concluyó su explicación; dejando a la de castaña oscura anonadada.

― ¿Hahi? Pero si Haru es mujer; imposible― comentó la muchacha.

― Pero puedes hacer crossplay― replicó― será sólo una temporada.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo?

― No lo sé; un año, ¿dos?… o ¿hasta que te descubran?― respondió preguntando, alzando los hombros.

― Imposible; Haru-san no puede fingir ser alguien más― se disculpó, retirándose.

― No me abandones; mi tutor me obligó a conseguir un guardaespaldas para Kyoya; iba a ser yo; pero cada que me ve, quiere golpearme; así que para evitar conflictos le busqué a alguien; pero ese chico abandonó esta tarea, y mi papá ya aceptó el dinero; onegai ― suplicó.

― ¿Por qué Haru?

― Te pareces a él; tienes la misma altura y eres delgada― confesó.

― Haru parece un chico― chilló con lagrimones en sus ojos. Una gota cayó de la cabeza rubia.

― Está bien; pero quiero un pagó por adelantado― le miró fijamente.

― ¿Cuánto?

― 2 millones― el hombre le miró incrédulo; pero sonrió aceptando; ella brincó de alegría.

― Haru-chan ¿cómo vas a manejar todo ese dinero? — inquirió curioso, la chica omitió responder.

― Deposítalo en esta cuenta a nombre de Miura Akina**.

― ¿Quién es?— preguntó mirando el pequeño papel arrugado con varios números.

― Mi madre…

,,,…,,,

― La operación va a ser un éxito ― le animaba un médico― con este pago por la operación vamos a hacer lo mejor que podamos; pero…― se detuvo a ver a la chica, y sobándose sus dedos preguntó― tiene el suficiente dinero para el mantenimiento de la terapia después de la operación; no quisiera inconvenientes― la enfermera de la mañana rodó los ojos en fastidio.

― Lo tengo; no se preocupe― dijo frívola ante aquella persona, pues tenía que mantenerse fuerte.

― Bien, eso es suficiente; en tres días será la operación― la morena asintió.

El medico se retiró; la mujer de avanzada edad le preguntó.

― Niña no deberías mentir; no sé de dónde sacaste la cantidad para la operación; pero sabes que son demasiados gastos ¿los podrás afrontar?― la señora mostraba verdadera preocupación; pues aquella adolescente le hacía pensar en la hija que nunca tuvo.

― Si, no se preocupe; encontré un trabajo― mencionó viendo el blanco pasillo de aquel hospital.

― Espero estés bien…― dijo maternalmente.

La joven sonrió.

― Gracias; mañana vendré a visitar a mi mamá; de verdad gracias, sino hubiera sido por usted no habría tenido tiempo.

― No es nada pequeña; esta vieja no sirvió de mucho― sonrió.

,,,…,,,

Al salir de aquel edificio; una amable voz le sorprendió.

― Así que el dinero era para esto― saliendo de unos pequeños árboles que adornaban el lugar.

― ¡Hahi! Dino-san ― pronunció sorprendida.

― Jeje, siento espantarte; es sólo que tenía curiosidad por ver para qué querías tanto dinero; perdón― ella negó.

― Es natural querer saber en qué para el dinero de uno; pero no lo vuelva a hacer, eso es una violación a la privacidad de la persona― acusó en broma.

― Es noche ¿te acompaño?

― No, gracias; ¿cuándo empiezo el trabajo?

― Este lunes.

― Eso es en tres días…― murmuró, pues era el día de la operación.

― ¿Pasa algo?― preguntó preocupado.

― ¡Hahi! No, nada; gomen, tengo que irme― echó a correr, dejando al caballero solo.

― De verdad me siento mal por ella; pero esto es en benefició de ambos. Espero que Kyoya no le haga nada.

,,,…,,,

Tres días después…

― Haruhiko ¿eh?― le miró el señor de 40 años con frialdad― pensé que en los archivos tenía otro nombre; pero creó que fue error de Dino al mandarme los datos― aclaró en un intento de aliviar el ambiente que él mismo había provocado.

― Mi hijo será tu compañero de cuarto; es algo… ¿independiente, tal vez?; espero lo cuides y te lleves bien con él― intentó ser amigable a pesar de su poca sociabilidad.

― No te tenses tanto; no muerdo ― carcajeó un poco, pero esa risa daba más miedo que la seriedad del mismo.

― S-señor, Dino-san me explicó que debía de cuidarlo ― habló con la voz más masculina que pudo, pero falló― pero no me dijo de qué.

― Hablas extraño, supongo que te falta crecer. Bien, te lo explicaré; lo único que debes hacer es evitar que se meta en problemas, y sí lo hace, entonces que no salga lastimado ― pensó― aunque nunca ha sido herido ahora que lo pienso; además debes de ganar su amistad; supongo que eso es lo difícil― rió dando fuertes palmadas en la espalda de la chica.

Esta tosió.

― ¡Oops!, creó que no puedo acostumbrarme a tratar con los jóvenes.

La morena intentó sonreír; el señor Hibari se sentó detrás de su escritorio, y con frialdad demandó la retirada del nuevo alumno; quién asintió.

,,,…,,,

― ¡Hibari! ― gritaba un muchacho con los pelos parados de color gris, este le miró de soslayo.

― Escuché de tu nuevo compañero de cuarto, pensé que jamás te acomodarían con alguien; ¡eso es extremo!― el peli negro puso los ojos en blanco, luego frunció el sobrecejo.

― Bien, tengo que irme a entrenar ¡al extremo!― gritó alejándose del lugar.

El líder del dormitorio, es decir, él; no sabía nada de eso; así que se dirigió directo a la oficina de su padre.

,,,…,,,

― Esta es la habitación― señaló un chico de cabello café con timidez.

― Gracias, Tsuna-san― tomó las llaves, introdujo la maleta; se despidió del muchacho; miró el reloj.

― 2:00 de la tarde…― pronunció cansada; suspiró; se quitó la peluca cobriza corta que llevaba; dejando ver sus largos cabellos castaños.

― Es mejor que tome un baño antes de ir al hospital; mañana conoceré a Hibari-san.

,,,…,,,

La puerta cayó de un golpe.

― ¡Hey! Ah, eres tú― pronunció el director ignorando la presencia de su hijo.

― Explica… ― demandó.

― ¿Ya te enteraste? ¿lo golpeaste? Espero que no ― decía sin explicar nada.

― Odio las multitudes; ese cuarto es personal― pronunció con tonfas en mano.

― Vamos Kyo-chan, es sólo una persona más; no es una multitud― intentó calmarlo, mientras miraba unos documentos.

― Es un herbívoro.

― Es fuerte, vino a esta escuela por ser expulsado de la anterior― le engañó.

― No quiero delincuentes en mi escuela; córrelo.

― Hazlo tu; yo ya acepte sus papeles― _"además ya di el primer pago, ¿cómo lo voy a correr?; ah… lo que hago por mi hijo"_ pensó.

― Le morderé hasta la muerte― dicho eso se retiró de aquel lugar; con su chaqueta del uniforme siendo levantada por el viento.

― Espero que sea tan bueno cómo dijiste Dino-kun…― sonrió.

,,,…,,,

La chapa rodó, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió; un joven de negras hebras entraba con metales en mano.

Revisó la habitación; nada…; volvió a revisar, esta vez el baño; nada.

― Herbívoro… ― salió de aquel lugar; golpeó a unos cuantos chicos que se encontró por el camino; avanzó hasta topar con el que recibió a la molestia esa.

― Sawada Tsunayoshi… ¿Dónde está?― preguntó.

― ¡Hiiii! Hibari-san ― chilló.

― Teme~ no molestes al Jyuudaime―resopló un chico de apariencia brusca, colocándose frente a su amigo.

― Haruhiko-san dijo que después vendría― explicó detrás del albino; el moreno le miró.

― ¿A dónde fue?

― N-no lo sé; pero puede que le alcances, se acaba de ir― tartamudeó.

―… saldaré cuentas contigo después― siseó al marcharse a la entrada.

Hibari daba zancadas en lugar de pasos; pero manteniendo su porte; caminó, y caminó; pero repentinamente algo le pasó por la mente.

― ¿Cómo es ese herbívoro? ― se preguntó.

Guardó sus tonfas; caminaba por las calles con seriedad; emitiendo un aura de "no te acerques"; repentinamente comenzó a estornudar.

,,,…,,,

En la oficina del Director del Instituto Namimori.

― ¡Ah! Dino-kun; si, al parecer ya le conoció, ¿Kyo-chan? no, no pasó nada, es un niño muy agradable; si, saludos a tu papá― colgó el señor.

,,,…,,,

En el hospital a las 4:30 p.m.

― Repito; a la señorita Miura, favor de pasar a la sala de urgencias― llamaba una femenina voz.

La muchacha corrió hacia el lugar en dónde se encontraba tanto su madre como su padre; pues ambos estaban internados, pero por razones diferentes.

― La operación fue un éxito; su madre salió con vida ― comentó triunfante el médico.

― Mi padre… ¿qué paso con él?― la sonrisa del doctor desapareció.

― Su corazón no soportó el trasplante; el órgano que el donó fue colocado en su madre con éxito; pero debido a la pérdida de su riñón, y la carga de anestesia; sufrió un paro cardiaco; lo siento .

― Ah…― fue lo único que dijo; anduvo por los pasillos como muerta en vida; sí bien aceptó el dinero y el trabajo; porque sus dos padres estaban internados, uno para salvar la vida de la otra; pero al final perdió a alguien.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero las reprimía con la poca voluntad que le quedaba; sus ojos se opacaron.

Sin darse cuenta chocó contra algo; murmuró un perdón sin sentirlo; y le pasó de largo.

El cabreado muchacho le habló.

― Herbívora… te morderé hasta la muerte ― ningún médico ni enfermera se interpuso, pues sabían quién era Hibari Kyoya; así que siguieron su rumbo; la muchacha le miró ida.

― Hazlo, no me interesa; muérdeme todo lo que quieras; pero después déjame en paz― le soltó las palabras sin emoción.

El pelinegro levantó una ceja.

― Wao…― guardo de nueva cuenta sus tonfas, diciendo― Nos volveremos a encontrar; herbívora…

La chica reaccionó; un brillo cruzó la mirada cacao al ver al chico alejarse de aquel lugar; sintió pena de sí misma por su debilidad; incluso aquel desconocido le pasaba de largo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

― ¡Hahi!― tocándose sus mejillas; luego grito cayendo al piso; desahogando su ser por la perdida.

,,,…,,,

En el dormitorio del hijo del director se encontraba un chico pensando en aquella quebrada persona que conoció; era débil, pero al mismo tiempo se preguntaba qué es lo que le hizo no temerle ni retroceder como las demás personas; esa debilidad a pesar de ser deplorable, era cautivadora.

Bostezó, así que se acomodó para dormir; escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse; le miró desde la cama.

Era un chico con el cabello cobrizo; semejante al de la mujer de la tarde; la mirada cacao; otro dato que coincidía; pero el corte de cabello era distinto, este era corto; alborotado; las ropas eran masculinas; un pantalón azul de mezclilla, una camisa blanca con letras verdes de fondo y unas pulseras de plástico negro en su muñeca.

El muchacho entró ignorando la presencia de Hibari, pero al percatarse de que había alguien más, intentó comportarse como se le indicó días atrás.

― ¡Osu!― saludo, aventándose a la cama. La mirada azul se clavó en aquel cuerpo más chico que el suyo.

― No hagas ruido, intento dormir; si me molestas te morderé hasta la muerte― con esas palabras, se acomodó somnoliento en su cama, olvidando al herbívoro de al lado.

_"¡Hahi! Esas palabras ya las había escuchado; no puede ser que sea el insensible de esta tarde; Haru no quiere a esa persona como compañero de cuarto"_ pensó, pero una punzada en su pecho le hizo reflexionar _"Haru debe 2 millones por los gastos de la operación; además el papá de Haru ya no está. No, tengo que ser fuerte; por mamá; por Haru-desu"._

La chica acató las órdenes, ni siquiera levantó las cobijas para acomodarse, sino que se durmió arriba de ellas.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

*Onee-san: palabra que usan los chicos para flirtear

**Akina: Flor de primavera

*** La deuda de Haru es en yens; por lo cual son libres de hacer la conversión del yen a su moneda local. En mi país; 1¥ = $0.15 MXN es decir; 2.000.000¥ = $304,031.80 MXN

Lo sé, la operación es más cara de lo usual; pero es por el tiempo que estuvieron internados y la operación fue en un Hospital de lujo (ideas raras del papá de Haru); además Haru tendrá que adquirir más dinero para poder pagar la estancia y el tratamiento de rehabilitación de su madre.


	2. Primer día de clases

Konnichiwa!

Perdónenme por favor. Me tarde un montón, pero la inspiración no venía U-U

Muchas gracias por sus reviews :D me motivan ^^

_N/A:_ Cambie la cantidad de la deuda de Haru, de 10 millones a 2 millones (es que haciendo cuentas, sí era mucho –gracias a Angel-san por su observación n—n)

**Advertencia: **Sale Mukuro-kun; pero extremadamente -como dice Ryohei- Ooc; me disculpo de antemano; pero él, al igual que Dino me ayudarán a hacer unas cuantas travesuras y darle comicidad al fic (o al menos eso intento). Por su comprensión, gracias. Espero disfruten el capítulo :D

**Disclaimer: **KHR! No me pertenece es de Amano-sensei

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron, mostrando ese azul-grisáceo que le caracterizaba; se desperezó relajado. De momento recordó al intruso en su habitación; levantó se veloz, mostrando su ser en una bata negra con unas finas líneas blancas en los extremos de las mangas. Buscó con su mirada al herbívoro, pero no había nada; la cama de su costado estaba vacía, tendida con unas arrugas pero vacía; encogió los ojos, se dirigió al baño para arreglarse.

Al caminar hacia la puerta de madera, pasó por la cama individual del intruso; ahí fue cuando lo observo tirado en el rincón entre la pared y la cama; durmiendo desparramado. Kyoya levantó ligeramente su ceja diestra; al menos no roncaba.

De una patada no moderada, le golpeó la planta del pie derecho. Miura se espantó, abrió sus ojos rápidamente mirando a todos lados al tiempo que se levantaba del piso; para terminar su mirada en unos orbes azules; trago saliva.

"_¡Hahi! Esto es dangerous-desu. ¿Cómo debía de saludar? ¡Ah, sí!"_

— ¡Osu!— dijo lo más ronco que pudo, levantando la mano al estilo fascista; soltando una gotita en su nuca ante su propia acción.

El azabache por su parte, estaba con los pocos nervios alterados; a punto de golpear a ese herbívoro cuando…

— Eh… —. El muchacho de hebras cobrizas sintió el peligro; recordó algo que habló con Dino-san.

— _Kyoya es muy impaciente; se molesta con facilidad. Sí ves o sientes un aura peligrosa; huye— recalcó con una risa nerviosa; Haru se puso pálida._

— _¿Huir? ¿Así de malo es?_

— _Je… pues, no— eso la tranquilizó— es peor; pero al menos deberías ser buena corriendo ¿no?—. Miura lloraba dramáticamente ante la afirmación, y el sonriente rostro del rubio._

Hibari no decía nada; simplemente regresó a su mesita a lado de su cama; para recoger sus amados toletes* y morder hasta la muerte a ese herbívoro. Tomó sus tonfas y se viró rumbo al muchacho; pero ya no estaba; únicamente escuchó el sonido de la puerta hacer _click_.

— Kami… korosu— siseó con molestia aguantada. Abriendo la puerta para perseguirle. Miura corría con una velocidad de envidia para cualquier deportista; pasando por el amplio pasillo de color blanco a un confundido castaño, un molesto albino; un sonriente moreno; a un chico que le grito ¡Es extremo; continua al extremo!; finalmente había llegado a las escaleras al final del corredor; miró hacia atrás, corroborando que le seguía un joven con instintos asesinos.

— ¡Hahi!— chilló para continuar su carrera por las escaleras torpemente; pues casi se tropieza. En cambio el prefecto le seguía ágilmente. Finalmente al llegar a la planta baja; buscó la salida y corrió hacia ella; sintiendo un agudo aire cerca de su oreja; pero no se detuvo a comprobar si de suerte había esquivado un ataque; que era lo más factible.

Al salir; corrió hacia las canchas deportivas con el tipo-peligroso detrás de ella; surcó varios obstáculos; luego de su maratón se dirigió hacia la salida, y se topó con algo; cayó de sentadera; mirando hacia atrás con espanto; al observar que aún la seguían se levantó de un salto.

[***]

— ¡Oya~! Pero que chico tan lindo— comentó un muchacho de ojos bicolor con su mano en el mentón _"Tal vez sea… no creo; pero puede que…."_; luego miró detrás del muchacho; hacía donde le venía correteando el azabache y sonrió.

— Sumimasen! Pero tengo que irme-desu— se disculpó, intentando marcharse; una masculina mano le detuvo y la jaló de la muñeca derecha –en las que traía las pulseras negras –hacia unos arbustos cerca de ahí; escondiéndose los dos. Miura sentía pánico; estaba por reclamar cuando sintió unos dedos sobre sus labios; se sonrojo.

Hibari pasó por aquel lugar, buscando con su afilada vista al muchacho para eliminarlo; escuchó unos ruidos en los arbustos; se acercó y cuando utilizó una de sus tonfas para abrirse paso; distinguió una melena azul sobre unos cabellos castaños, sin observar bien; frunció el entrecejo y continuó su búsqueda. Luego mordería a la muerte a esos indecentes que se atreven a manchar el honor de su escuela.

[***]

Después de sentir que la presencia de Hibari desaparecía a lo lejos; el joven de azules hebras se alejó un poco del otro.

— Así que eres una mujer; kufufufufu~— reía socarronamente el peli-azul al separarse de la chica, observando sus largos cabellos cafés— lo sabía— se apremió al haberla besado para "disimular"; recibiendo una cachetada de la castaña.

— Sí, Haru lo es; pero no pensó encontrarse con un pervertido como usted-desu— quejó se con un tic; olvidando por completo a Hibari y dirigiéndose de nueva cuenta al instituto.

— Puedo contar tu secreto. Kufufu~— sonrió al ver que ella se detenía en seco; entonces fue allí cuando observó al peli azul con la peluca cobriza entre sus dedos; la castaña se llevó sus manos al cabello; percatándose de que sus hebras estaban al descubierto.

_Y recuerda Haru; no puedes dejar que nadie sepa que eres mujer ¿entendiste?. Sí eso pasa, tendrás que pagar la deuda inmediatamente._

— No…—susurró— onegai-desu. Haru… Haru… hará lo que usted diga— de nueva cuenta su voz se apagaba, mientras se maldecía internamente por su torpeza.

El joven se acercó a ella; la miró abatida e inmóvil; le colocó la peluca con cuidado; dejando la imagen de un chico, con sus dedos la tomó de la barbilla, obligándola a verlo a sus ojos.

— No muerdo; y tampoco te denunciaré— sonrió con sedosa voz; ella no entendía nada; se notaba en sus orbes chocolate el desconcierto.

— Me llamo Rokudo Mukuro; capitán del equipo de Kendo de este instituto; tercer grado. Es un placer conocerte kawaii neko-chan**—. Giñó, dejando a una perpleja chica, él se adentraba al instituto cuando Miura le siguió y detuvo tomándole del brazo.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó mirando esos ojos impares. Mukuro sonrió.

— Pienso que será divertido tener a una chica entre tantos hombres; y…— calló por un momento, tocando con su mano libre sus labios— hace tiempo que no encuentro nada divertido; menos si Hibari Kyoya es el involucrado; además puedo aprovecharme de ti en cualquier momento con tu se-cre-to— ronroneó lo último cerca de su oído; haciéndola temblar de miedo.

Después de marchó.

[***]

La morena caminó hacía su dormitorio; debía de asistir a clases; pero primero se daría un baño. Llegó a su habitación; abrió la perilla, miró que no hubiese nadie; se sacó sus prendas y tomó ropa limpia; escogida por el personal de Dino-san para aparentar ser un chico; se metió a la ducha, al terminar se secó y colocó se primero unas bragas, seguida por unos bóxer; se vendo su pecho para ponerse una polera azul de tirantes sin mangas; luego secó su cabello.

Se vistió con el uniforme; pantalón recto negro, zapatos del mismo color, camisa blanca, finalmente se colocó la chaqueta y la cerró. Se puso su peluca y salió rumbo a las clases que aún tenía.

[***]

— ¡Jajaja! ¿En serio?— el señor estaba que no se aguantaba las carcajadas; su hijo le miro con odio—. Está bien; no te enfades Kyo-chan. Ese chiquillo es bueno; sí no pudiste alcanzarle; dale una oportunidad. No le negarás eso a tu padre ¿o sí?— inquiría con una sonrisa; observando la mirada fulminante de su hijo.

— Lo morderé hasta la muerte— sentenció.

"_Vaya Dino-kun; pensé que era fuerte el muchacho que enviaste; pero al parecer más que fuerte, es divertido. Es interesante la elección que hiciste"_ pensaba el señor Hibari; director de la escuela con actitud positiva; observando a su hijo partir.

[***]

El muchacho llegó a tiempo para una de las clases; el profesor le miró y presento.

— Tienen un nuevo compañero; al parecer sacó 100 en todos los exámenes, menos en el físico. Llévense bien—. El profesor miró al peli cobre, con un ademan le indico su asiento.

Un chico de cabello negro levantó su mano, el maestro le dio la palabra.

— Adelante. Yamamoto-san

— Sensei. Presentó al chico, pero no dijo su nombre

— Es verdad. Se llama Miura Haruhiko— dijo señalando al recién llegado, este sonrió.

— Jaja, gracias.

Haruhiko se dejó caer en su asiento; mirando la ventana pasivamente. La clase trataba el tema de ecuaciones integrales, y una introducción a las derivadas; cosa que la morena ya sabía, así que se dedicó a pensar en sus asuntos.

"_Tengo que pagar dos millones trabajando de 'guardaespaldas´ de Hibari-san. Ese fue el adelanto de los primeros dos meses que me dio Dino-san. Siempre y cuando haga todo bien; pero en el primer día ya estropee todo. _

_Además tengo que entrenar en mí tiempo libre en el Dojo Arcobaleno, para ser una buena guardaespaldas —suspiró internamente—. Y tengo que encontrar una forma de ganar dinero para poder pagar los gastos médicos; y el funeral de papá es el día de hoy. Ayer se hicieron los trámites, y hoy… me tengo que despedir de él para siempre en el cortejo._

_También está mamá, cada día que pasa se me cobraran cincuenta mil yens, y no los tengo; más el tratamiento de recuperación… Ah…"_

Repentinamente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una preocupada voz llamándola.

— Haruhiko-san…—. Miura reaccionó, se viró y divisó unos ojos marrón preocupados. Ella sonrió intentando aparentar tranquilidad; el castaño se sonrojo levemente.

— Dime. ¿Tsuna-san?

— E…etto…; es la hora de la salida; ya no hay clases, y pensaba que tal vez… ¿te gustaría conocer los diferentes clubes para ingresar a uno?—. Tsunayoshi esparaba la respuesta con timidez; mientras Miura recoradaba algo que le dio escalofríos.

_Me llamo Rokudo Mukuro; capitán del equipo de Kendo de este instituto; tercer grado._

— N-no; gracias, pero tengo otras cosas que hacer— _"Y Haru no quiere encontrarse con el cabeza de piña-desu"_—Será otro día—. Haruhiko se despidió con la mano al aire; tomando sus cosas para irse. Repentinamente un albino apareció con cara molesta.

— Tsk. Despreciar así la buena voluntad del décimo— mascullaba irritado; al mirar a su amigo algo triste continuó—. No es culpa suya; es culpa de ese idiota que se largó. Ya verá que después puede conocerle mejor.

— Jeje, así es Tsuna— sonrió amigable un moreno.

— Yamamoto-san… — susurró haciendo entender que estaba bien.

Posterior a eso; llegó un muchacho de azules hebras; al divisar a tres chicos, sonrió tenebrosamente.

— ¡Hiii! Mukuro-senpai— gritó el castaño.

— Kufufu~ Sawada Tsunayoshi— saludó a su kohai; virándose hacia el peli negro—. Yamamoto Takeshi; el club de Kendo tendrá un concurso estatal la próxima semana; espero te presentes—. Dicho eso, se retiró por donde vino, ignorando unos bufidos roncos de su italiano-kohai.

— ¿Otra vez con eso del kendo? Intento de samurái— chasqueó la lengua el peli plata; el moreno sonrió.

— Es que casi no tiene miembros el club; por eso estoy de apoyo. Y no choca con mi horario de béisbol, así que no hay problema— comentó alegre.

— Suerte Yamamoto-san— ánimo Tsuna, Takeshi asintió retirándose hacía la chanca de béisbol.

[***]

Haruhiko caminaba por los pasillos del instituto calmadamente. Escuchó unos extraños sonidos; se dirigió con miedo hacia el lugar. Observó el letrero de la puerta; que decía "Bodega". Abrió la puerta con calma, y al observar lo que había gritó.

[***]

— Calma Haru; soy yo— dijo desde su posición, la muchacha parpadeó; asimilando la voz.

— ¿Dino-san?— preguntó incrédula. Pues ahora que se percataba. El blondo se hallaba enroscado en unas cuerdas como si fuese un contorsionista; la mitad de su rostro estaba llenó de unas canicas de goma oscuras, y otra parte de su rostro pintado con colores entre rojo, y verde.

La chica ayudo a desenredarse al muchacho; una vez lo lograron; preguntó.

— ¿Qué sucedió?—. Dino sonrió avergonzado; limpiándose con un trapo de ahí el rostro; tirándolo después.

— Estaba preocupado por ti— eso sacó un sonrojo de la chica, que no percibió el Cavallone—. Así que vine para ver cómo estabas; pero cuando vi que unos estudiantes venían por este rumbo, me escondí; al entrar todo estaba oscuro, me tropecé, y esas cosas se cayeron sobre mí; luego me enrede con la cuerda y al intentar soltarme; me enrede más—. Explicaba apenado.

— Oh…

— Si, bueno… ¿Sabes que tienes que ir al Dojo Arcobaleno a partir de hoy?— indagaba, observando al supuesto chico frente a él.

— ¡Hoy!— exclamó preocupada.

— ¿Hay algún problema?— cuestionó. Miura agacho la mirada, con tristeza murmuró.

— Es el cortejo funerario de otou-san; así que tengo que ir a la agencia para atender a las personas que irán al funeral, y despedirme de papá.

— Entiendo…; discúlpame Haru, pero no puedes faltar. Sé que es cruel de mi parte, pero aunque sea a la media noche; debes de ir—. El blondo intentaba sonar conciliador, pero sabía no podía; la morena apretó sus labios con fuerza, evitando curvarlos.

— Entiendo. Al terminar el cortejo; iré al dojo. Nos vemos luego Dino-san—. La peli-café se marchó de ahí, rumbó a la funeraria en la que estaría su padre.

— Haru…— susurró el pelirrubio con culpa.

* * *

¿Qué les parecio?. Mukuro-kun es capitan del equipo de Kendo (antes que avance el fic; aclaro que Mukuro no tiene ni tendrá interes romantico en Haru; sólo el de divertirse molestando); Yamamoto es suplente. Los arcobalenos son shishous de Dojo (la idea de varios maestros en un doujo vino a mi mente al estar viendo _Kenichi: El discipulo más fuerte de la historia _-es cómica XD)

*Tolete: no sé en otros países; pero en México se les llama así a las tonfas (lo usé como sinónimo para no repetir a cada rato _tonfa_)

** kawaii neko-chan (lo usual es _kawaii koneko-chan_): Coloqué la primera pues quería a un Mukuro coqueto; pero no la puse completa; pues he oido en el anime (no recuerdo el capítulo) que Lambo de 25 de vez en vez dice kawaii koneko-chan para hacer referencia a sus lindos truenos; como si fuesen gatitos. En el caso de Mukuro es para referirse a las mujeres.

Espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado n_n

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Angelzk: **Gracias. Es verdad eso de la deuda; fue un detalle que se me pasó.

**Miku Takamine:** Gracias; que bueno que te gusto; eso me hace feliz n_n Yo también espero que ablande ese gélido corazón XD  
Si, mate a su papá; soy una malvada, pero tenía que buscar un porqué de que no tiene dinero (aunque tenía un poco, sólo que aún no lo sabe, jeje)  
Nuevamente gracias Miku-chan *saludos*

**Mary-chan:** Muchas gracias :D ¿cómpartir habitación con Hibari? La verdad si dan ganas XD (Haru es la ganona, jeje). Es verdad que mate al papá; gomen! u_u  
pero todo tiene su recompensa :D (al menos eso espero). Cuidate Mary-chan

**Suigin Walker:** Es verdad, con varias historias luego no doy una XD (es que mi mente divaga demasiado XD). Me alegra que te gustará la idea; espero poner la sugerencia que me diste para capítulos más adelante. Cuidate Sui-chan *un abrazo*

**Miura Harushino-Haru:** (Lady Haru-Sakuno). Muchas gracias por el review :D me alegra mucho que te gusten mis fics n_n (y gracias por el consejo de mi fic :D). Cuidate.

**Yuu Heartless:** Gracias. No quise tardarme tanto; disculpame por favor, pero la imaginación me había abandonado T-T. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo n_n

**Kuchiki Yamiko:** Hola; jeje, creo que no fue lo que esperabas del fic, gomen. Gracias por el review

* * *

Gracias por leer :D

Cuidense.

Dejen _reviews_ onegai ^^

Ja ne! ;D


	3. Despedida

Konnichiwa! Como me han dicho algunas de mis amigas aquí (¡Sigo viva!) y eso ya es un milagro :D

Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, por leerla, y por dejar reviews *un Hibari de chocolate para cada una por el San valentín atrasado* (y ya estamos a marzo ¬¬). Bueno... ¿les parece un HibaHaru Special White Day? (haganmelo saber :D)

_Advertencia_: Hibari ooc (ya le dió cupido y no lo pude evitar XD)

**Disclaimer: **KHR! no me pertenece ni sus personajes (sí fuera mio; habría 1886 por todos lados, y no sería shonen sino shoujo, y sería desconocido para el mundo porque simplemente no existiría XD. Esta bien, ya no escribó mis divagaciones).

Disfruten el capítulo =)

* * *

Una chica de hebras cafés transitaba a paso solemne por las calles poco transitadas a esa hora; ya que las personas se encontraban trabajando y los adolescentes jugando o en centros comerciales.

Miró su reloj; _4:30._

Dino-san se había ofrecido acompañarla; pero ella se negó rotundamente; argumentando que no quería causarle más problemas. El blondo aceptó la decisión de la chica y se despidió.

[***]

Hibari buscaba por el parque, por las calles, incluso entró en un lugar con multitudes en busca de aquel novato que le había hecho correr en pijama. Cada vez que recordaba, sentía una furia recorrer su cuerpo; definitivamente lo mordería hasta la muerte.

En ese momento; alcanzó a ver una cabellera café; medio ondulada, larga; amarrada en una coleta.

'_La mujer de ayer'_

Y sin pensar; olvidó al herbívoro y fue tras la chica.

Se veía menos decaída que el día anterior; eso de alguna forma le hizo sentirse ligero, pero ella seguía con el semblante ausente; parecía meditar algo.

Media hora más de camino; y ella ni se había percatado de su presencia, a pesar de que todas las personas que le veían huían; por lo tanto las personas que pasaban junto a ella también huían, pues Kyoya iba a metros de distancia.

Repentinamente la morena cruzó una calle; y se detuvo frente a un edifico blanco de forma rectangular. Miura aspiró aire para darse fuerzas; levantó la frente, se dio dos palmaditas en el rostro y antes de entrar gritó.

—¡Ánimo Haru! —y con el mismo porte de confianza se adentró al edificio. Hibari como venía haciendo, la siguió hasta dentro; le movía la curiosidad; aunque bien podría estar haciendo otras cosas más importantes.

Observó una recepción cuadrada; la morena le agradecía a la dependienta; y se encaminaba a la segunda planta del lugar.

Ella subió las escaleras; introduciéndose en un pequeño cuarto. Hibari recargado desde la esquina de una pared; escuchaba los sollozos de las personas; poco le importaba. Estaba por irse, cuando la vio salir.

Su boca casi se abre de la impresión; suerte de él ser estoico.

La chica vestía un kimono negro con matices discretos difuminados en violeta tanto en su hombro izquierdo como en el obi que llevaba; pues lo demás era completamente oscuro, con excepción de una flor de loto en la parte de sus rodillas al costado derecho que adornaba la mayoría de esa sección. Era grande, pero no exagerado. El peinado era un chongo recogido con una horquilla morada de una rosa a la que le caían por los costados finos pétalos sujetados con hilo trasparente.

_Hermosa._

No llevaba maquillaje, pero eso la hacía ver sublime. Se sintió idiota por primera vez en su vida al percatarse de su palpitante corazón. Frunció las cejas ante su descubrimiento.

Ella se acercaba a él; ¿le había visto?, nuevamente ese "_dokun, dokun_"* en su pecho que le molestaba.

[***]

Miura sentía sus ojos acuosos y veía todo nublado; pero no, debía de sacar las fuerzas de algún lado. Caminó rumbó a la sección donde le esperarían los conocidos y amistades de su padre.

[***]

¡Le había pasado de largo! ¡a él! ¡a Hibari Kyoya!. Una cosa era temerle, alejarse de él; ser respetado; y aunque jamás en su vida deseó que alguien se acercará a él; en estos momentos sentía una sensación desagradable.

E un impulso; la apretó del brazo antes de que continuara; ella le miró desconcertada; al percatarse de quién estaba ahí; exclamó.

—¡Hibari-san! —. Y el aludido esbozó una mueca de sorpresa, pero levemente sonrió. Miura no sabía qué hacer; ¿la había descubierto? ¿la quería golpear?. No, por favor; no en este momento.

—¿Nombre? —preguntó el moreno; confundida contesto.

—Haru-desu —. Hibari curvó los labios en disgusto; igual, su nombre empezaba igual al herbívoro que debía golpear.

—Te acompaño —ofreció se sin pensarlo. Haru le miró contrariada, pero aceptó; al parecer no la había reconocido; suspiró aliviada. Sin saberlo la presencia de ese chico le aminoraba el peso y la presión de lo que venía; por un instante se había olvidado de lo demás para centrarse en él.

Las puertas de madera y papel arroz se abrieron de par en par. Al centro reposaban las cenizas y el cuadro del rostro de su padre en marco caoba e impreso monocromático. Hibari la miró de reojo; la muchacha con el porte de una dama saludo en un leve cabeceó a los presentes. El moreno se retiró a una esquina de aquel pequeño cuarto.

Miura se posicionó en el centro; frente a la imagen. Reverenciando tres veces; y juntando sus palmas la misma cantidad. En acto solemne, se colocó al lateral de aquel altar; recibiendo el pésame y la reverencia de despedida de los adultos.

Tanto ella como Kyoya alcanzaron a escuchar.

"—_Es una lástima que ella tenga que pagar los gastos. Es muy joven —"._

"—_Apenas quince o dieciséis años; y además mantener a su madre en el hospital. Seguramente en unos días estará pidiéndonos ayuda —"_

"—_¡Já! No me sorprendería que se hubiera acabado el dinero en caprichos juveniles, y en este sencillo cortejo; para después ir a rogar ayuda descaradamente —"_

"—_¡Shhh! La harán sentir mal. Además ella es la hija de uno de nuestros amigos. No podemos abandonarla—". _

Los murmurios terminaron por parte de aquellos adultos. Haru al ver las intenciones asesinas de Hibari sonrió; a pesar de su apariencia era buena persona; pensó.

Se dirigió a los adultos, y con una elegante sonrisa comentó.

—Agradezco sus preocupaciones; pero no son necesarias. El dinero de la operación, de este servicio, de los gastos de mi madre y demás los pagaré con el empleo que conseguí. Y no he gastado nada en caprichos personales; no se inquieten por eso —. Los aludidos callaron; algunos de ellos se sintieron indignados y se marcharon. Kyoya no podía apartar su vista de ella.

'_Una herbívora débil, fuerte e inquietante'_

Las personas se empezaban a despedir; la muchacha asentía y sonreía con gratitud. Una vez la última persona se retiró; sin contar al prefecto. Miura soltó un suspiró cansado y melancólico.

Se acomodó frente al retrato; mirando fijamente el rostro de su padre en aquel papel. No sintió el momento en que el moreno se posó detrás de ella y se inclinó a presentar sus respetos por primera vez en el día. La chica entre sorprendida y verdaderamente agradecida sonrió con unas pequeñas gotas a punto de caer de sus ojos.

Cuando el prefecto terminó, dirigió su vista a la chica que le veía con una calurosa mirada; esos ojos cacao reflejaban tanto en esos momentos. Era un torbellino de sensaciones, desde dolor, tristeza, agradecimiento, felicidad, consuelo; eran tantos los sentimientos encerrados en aquellos ojos que le costó trabajo mirarla directamente; sentía que de un momento a otro sus mejillas se teñirían de color.

Desviando por primera vez en su vida la mirada; observó el rostro del señor desconocido y preguntó.

—¿Tú padre? —. Ella asintió; calmando sus emociones. Se sentía afligida, pero por alguna razón le hacía feliz que aquel chico violento la acompañase; y no la dejase sola desde el inició de la ceremonia ni en estos momentos. Aunque él no lo sabía, su presencia fue un gran apoyo; no le había hablado más que unas palabras, pero su simple presencia bastaba para tranquilizarla.

—Gracias… —susurró apenada. Kyoya la miro fijamente, no hizo gesto alguno; pero eso era innecesario; y por algún motivo sabía que ella le entendería. La castaña empezó a hablar.

—Era un excelente padre. Despistado, muy centrado en sus deberes, pero jamás descuido a mi madre o a amí. Lo quiero mucho —terminó antes de que las palabras se le hicieran nudo.

El chico preguntó.

—¿Quieres, no es querías? —sus azules intensos esperaban la respuesta; la muchacha sin impedir sus lágrimas, dejó que salieran junto a una sonrisa verdadera que exaltó el alma del prefecto.

—Lo quiero porque jamás lo olvidare, y mi corazón le recordara aunque ya no este conmigo —. Y sin saberlo, el corazón del joven quedó prendado de aquella sonrisa que contrario a la debilidad que se esperaba, aunado a las palabras; era una muestra de una fuerza que no conocía hasta el día de hoy.

—Mh —respondió desviando la mirada al lado contrario de ella. La chica sonrió, y como sí hablase con su padre dijo.

—Otou-san; esta persona a mi lado es un amigo muy importante para Haru. Se llama Hibari Kyoya —. El aludido miro la fotografía y cabeceó en aceptación dubitativo; era extraño sentirse así y estar tan calmo durante tanto rato.

"_Y es el sujeto que debo de cuidar por mi trabajo"_ Haru bajó su mirada ensombrecida; por alguna razón pensar en Hibari como trabajo ya no era lo mismo; preferiría haberlo conocido de forma diferente; así al menos su amistad sería sincera. Sin dinero de por medio.

Sus sentimientos de pesar se esfumaron cuando escuchó.

—Un placer conocerle —la voz gruesa y firme de su custodiado la trajo de regresó a la realidad; y la morena pensó.

"_Pagaré esa deuda, y mis sentimientos de amistad serán verdaderos. No le engañaré; bueno… con excepción de lo de ser hombre-desu"._

Y positivamente observó el rostro del azabache.

—Es tarde… —susurró; él la miró cuestionante. Ella agregó —dentro de poco será el "adiós" definitivo, tengo miedo —. El acto que siguió a esas palabras la dejo indefensa; Hibari le había abrazado, otorgándole su hombro como fuente de consuelo; y ella aceptó. Llorando todo lo que no había podido desde hace días, humedeciendo la blanca camisa del prefecto y parte de su chaqueta negra. Intentando ahogar sus gemidos, pero la simple frase "no te contengas" la liberó de cualquier recatamiento; y en segundos soltó sus gimoteos de dolor.

La noche arribó, con ella la despedida; y Miura aún en los brazos de muchacho; recibió las cenizas de su padre; y observó como todos los adornos eran removidos. Se alejó del aquel reconfortante abrazo y mirando ese azul grisáceo; dijo.

—Tengo que llevarlo al cementerio; me espera un empleado para terminar este servició. Gracias por todo —. Esa frase a despedida le incomodo al moreno, pero no dijo nada. Seguramente era algo que quería hacer sola; él mejor que nadie sabía qué era estar en solitud. Y notaba el esfuerzo de ella al decir esas palabras; seguramente lo más fácil sería pedirle ayuda a él. E incluso así; se daba fuerzas sola para terminar una parte de su vida, para despedirse de una persona importante para ella; su padre.

Kyoya no se atrevió a preguntar algo cursi; como "¿te volveré a ver?", pero su mente pedía a gritos la respuesta a esa y otras preguntas.

Era tan extraño, a penas conocerla, y haber compartido con ella algo tan personal, tan íntimo; un familiar y más la despedida del mismo era tan difícil que ni él se entendía; pero sabía que no se arrepentía de ninguna de sus extrañas acciones del día.

Sin una palabra se levantó, le dio la espalda y se retiró de aquel lugar. No había más que decir; no existían palabras de aliento, él no podía hacer más por ella; y ambos lo sabían. Y ese día, se retiró sin despedirse; porque de algo estaba seguro. La volvería a ver.

* * *

*_dokun; _la onomatopeya japonesa del sonido del corazón.

_Nota: _Bien; Hibari me quedó ooc, lo sé TT-TT No me maten (y les prometo que no se me hará costumbre ponerlo ooc tan seguido _bueno, al menos lo intentaré _). Pero creo que cuando tienes un flechazo romántico; actúas sin pensar y de forma distinta a la usual; además de que era algo serio; y sí logré plasmar lo que quería. Sabrán que Hibari quedó más prendado de ella, pues también se necesita fuerza para mostrar lo que se siente, aunque sea a través del llanto; y eso él lo entendió al ver a Haru (según Tsuki ¬¬ XD).

¿Qué más?. Pues al parecer el romance todavía espera; y en esta ocasión el primero en torcer tal vez sea nuestro querido moreno de ojos azules XD.

Ok, cuídense mucho *besos*

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Mary-chan: **Jeje, pues si; pobre Haru. Y ya ves; Hibari sí se aventó el maratón en pijama XD (fue súper gracioso para mi escribir eso, aun me acuerdo y me rió XD). Lamentó no haber puesto el encuentro con los arcobalenos, eso será en el próximo. Saludos Mary-chan n_n

**Yuuniie Kuran: **Gracias; pues creo que no era lo que esperabas. Pues me quedó muy dulce y con un poco de drama; pero lo divertido viene en el próximo XD Ja ne~!

**Vicki27: **Muchas gracias Vicki-chan; en este Hibari quedó ooc T-T pero mentiría si dijera que no me gustó; esa parte linda de él me encanta aunque le haga ser diferente al carnívoro que conocemos n_n Saludos.

**Valeria: **¡Hola!; gracias =) Si, eso mismo pensé yo (eso se verá después, la querrán obligar a la pobre a ser de algún club XD); nuevamente gracias. Un saludo y un abrazo =)

**Go men123: **¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review :D me alegra que te gustara; bueno, aun no sé si aparezcan ellas, pero espero que sí. Espero saber tu opinión de este capítulo; gracias. Saludos.

* * *

Y mi eterna pregunta _¿reviews?_

Ja ne! :D

Pd: No me he olvidado de _Vongola's Stars _ni demás fics; tenganme paciencia por favor. Estoy trabajando en ellos n_n

Proximo capítulo: _Conociendo a mis maestros_


	4. Dojo Arcobaleno Primera Impresión

_Konnichiwa!_

¡Wiiiii! ¡Tsuki es feliz! Sus reviews fueron tan lindos; y me hace muy feliz que el capítulo anterior les agradase; en especial coincidieron con el Hibari tierno; y la escena del funeral.

*Besos y abrazos* Sí pudiera les regalaba un llavero de Hibari como el me conseguí; pero les deseo un Hibari tierno y dulce; cuídense. Las quiero; de verdad gracias por leer; y el doble de gracias por sus reviews; me hacen tan feliz :D

**Disclaimer; **KHR! No me pertenece, es copyright de Amano Akira-sensei.

* * *

Una puerta de madera café; dos metros de largo x metro y medio de ancho. Paredes lisas y blancas rodeando lo que pareciera un gran terreno.

Suspiró dos, tres veces; se limpió una lágrima que rodó por su mejilla.

_Otou-san…_

_Okaa-san…_

La imagen de su madre en aquella camilla de hospital; con todos esos cables aún en su cuerpo.

El recuerdo de la despedida y entierro de las cenizas de su padre en el cementerio.

Apretó sus puños hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos; se limpió los restos de aquellos cristales que prometía no volver a derramar.

Esta era su nueva vida; a partir de ahora no sería Miura Haru; sino Haruhiko. Únicamente sería mujer ante su progenitora, y los médicos que la atendieran; pero para el mundo sería un hombre.

Abandonaría su feminidad en pro de ayudarse a sí misma y a su madre; y todo empezaba en este dojo.

Había aceptado la propuesta de Dino-san; también el dinero, y se disfrazó; pero nada de eso se comparaba a esto. Finalmente empezaría a preparase para su verdadero empleo; ser una guardaespaldas.

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir el frio de la noche. Ahora no llevaba el costoso kimono; ni la falda de estudiante; sino unos vaqueros negros, una camisa blanca con estampados negros de calavera, chaleco negro, las pulseras de goma oscuras y su cabello corto cobrizo.

—_Recuerda que tienes que engañar a todos; incluso a tus amigos Haru. Lo mismo con los sensei; ellos casi no entrenan a mujeres —le advirtió Dino-san._

Aspiro una bocanada de aire para relajarse; y la soltó lentamente; relajó su tensado cuerpo.

—Bien Haru…hiko; ¡Esforcémonos! —chilló bajito pasa sí.

Reparó un poco más en el lugar; en la parte alta de la puerta; se encontraba un letrero; al igual que en la parte lateral de la entrada.

_**Arcobaleno's**_

—¡Hahi! —"_suena a tienda de ropa o anuncio de algo; pero no a dojo desu~"._ Pensó confundida; revisó varias veces la dirección que le había dado Dino-san; y efectivamente coincidían.

Abrió la puerta lentamente al no encontrar ningún timbre.

—Lamento la interrupción —gritó; aunque no había nadie o eso pensó. Sólo un patio enorme y una casa grande de un piso con terminación en pagoda y un pasillo de madera rodeándola.

Sintió el frió del metal en su cabeza al cerrar la puerta.

—¡Hahi! —chilló; intentando virarse; una gélida voz amenazante le advirtió.

—No te gires — así lo hizo; la varonil voz continuó —¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué haces aquí? —. Miura sintió la presión del arma contra su sien; un revuelco en el estómago y una angustia la embargaron; tembló.

—Ha-Haru…hiko desu. D-Dino...san, él…

[***]

Luce servía las bebidas correspondientes de cada uno. Para Reborn; su espresso, ahora que lo pensaba; se estaba tardando; igual que Lal; Colonello; Fon.

Un chico de hebras moradad y aspecto rebelde se acomodó en una parte; listo para recibir su bebida.

—Al parecer; te serviré primero. Skull —sonrió Luce mientras vertía el líquido tibio de leche con miel.

—¡Ah~! Reborn-senpai y demás se tardan demasiado; sí no fuera porque se me olvido el recado de que Dino habló para pedirnos un favor; ya me hubiera ido a dormir —quejó se.

La amable mujer; le preguntó calmada.

—¿Qué favor Skull? —. El aludido la miró confundido; luego se levantó de golpe y gritó.

—¡Maldición! ¡Lo van a matar! ¡Será mi culpa! —brincaba tocándose los cabellos de un lado a otro como histérico; Luce sonrió.

—¿Pero dime el favor Skull?

Este corrió hacía su cuarto; gritando.

—¡Jamás recibí ninguna llamada! ¡No soy recadero! ¡Skull-sama no dijo nada! —. Se escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse; y entró una persona con capucha; tapándole el rostro.

—Yare, Yare. Un imbécil como siempre —se sentó, y recibió su bebida; antes de tomársela. Miró a la peli azul; y preguntó.

—¿Es gratis? —. Luce asintió; la otra persona tomó sorbos pausados.

—Viper. Tu eres psíquica; ¿me puedes decir qué es lo que Skull olvido?

La persona aludida le miró por instantes; terminó su bebida; y respondió.

—Sólo porque la taza fue gratis. Skull olvidó que Cavallone nos pidió entrenar a una persona de nombre Haruhiko para que sea un perfecto guardaespaldas. El pago lo dará después en una transacción electrónica a nuestras cuentas.

—Gracias —sonrió. Luce quedó pensativa y pidió —¿Puedes ir a la entrada a recibir a nuestro huésped?; prepararé más té. Y de paso les avisas a los demás para que no le maten.

Estaba por replicar, pero como si Luce le leyera la mente agregó.

—No es gratis; dijiste que iban a enviarnos una transacción.

—Tch. Lo haré.

[***]

La presión del arma creció; la chica pensó que el sujeto le dispararía cuando escuchó el seguro del arma ser retirado.

Cayó sobre sus rodillas; llorando. ¡Era una tonta! ¿Cómo podía ser guardaespaldas cuando ni siquiera soportaba la amenaza de una pistola en su cabeza?. Sólo era una simple muchacha que pensó poder hacer lo imposible; y ahora moriría.

Ni siquiera contenía su llanto; se sentía patética y frustrada; era débil.

El sujeto dio unos pasos adelante; hacía la luz que daba la luna. Su oscura silueta fue poco a poco mostrando su varonil figura envuelta en un traje Armani negro; zapatos boleados del mismo color; un sombrero fedora con una franja delgada amarilla; camisa del mismo tono; y corbata negra. Su mirada seguía oculta por la sombra de su sombrero.

Calculadoramente observaba la frágil y deplorable figura de aquel invasor.

Era una lástima manchar el querido patio de Luce; pero era culpa del invasor, no de él; preparó el arma; y jaló el gatillo.

Observó una mancha rojiza difuminada; el sonido estruendoso del arma retumbo en todo el lugar.

[***]

—Ahora no tendré mi paga —murmuró molesta la figura de capucha que caminaba hacía la entrada del lugar al escuchar el sonido del arma.

[***]

El arma expulsaba el humo de la descarga; y la bala se encontraba clavada en el verde pasto.

Se abrió la puerta de la entrada.

—¿Qué diablos sucede? ¡Reborn! —gritó una mujer de azules hebras; piel canela.

—Eso quiero saber yo también; ¡kora! —. Ambos sujetos acababan de llegar a la casa; los dos veían un poco agitados; pero la mujer llevaba una sonrisa triunfante; mientras el varón se recargo en la pared por el cansancio.

El aludido les observó sin emoción; no respondió. Ahora no era el momento; su presa escapó. El culpable de eso; uno de sus compañeros.

—Fon. Suéltale —ordenó.

El hombre chino de traje rojo; y pantalón blanco con una larga trenza era pacifico a pesar de su destreza en las artes marciales; y nunca se oponía a él; aunque siempre expresaba sus ideas. Ambos se respetaban; pero ahora era un desafío; había salvado a alguien que no merecía vivir.

—No —dijo calmo; sosteniendo al chico en sus brazos; al ver que este abrió sus ojos y mostró sus orbes cafés llenas de miedo, luego confusión; y posterior de agradecimiento; le sonrió conciliador; bajándolo al herbaje del lugar.

—¡Hahi! Gracias desu~ —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar; todavía le temblaba la voz. Recibió la mirada de los desconocidos; y de aquel que casi la asesina. Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la sangre; y por instinto se refugio en la espalda de peli negro.

—¡Esconderse detrás de alguien es de cobardes! —gritó la mujer de hebras azules con firmeza; provocando que Haru saltará de su posición; a lado de Fon; y chillará.

—¡Haru lamenta serlo desu~ pero ustedes dan mucho miedo desu~!

A los presentes les cayó una gotaza de la nuca. Ese chico hablaba muy agudo; y definitivamente era un debilucho. ¿Qué hacía allí?.

—Aparta —ordenó de nuevo el del traje; el azabache de trenza al percibir que el aura asesina de su amigo había desaparecido; se quitó.

El hombre de patillas; afiló sus ojos, pero no de una forma amenazante. Sino inquisidora.

—Responde a las preguntas que hice al principio —. El chico estaba por hablar, pero el hombre agregó — Y no mientas; acabas de decir ""Haru" cuando al principio mencionaste "Haruhiko".

El muchacho suspiró resignado; tomó aire y respondió todo de un jalón.

— —. Nadie, está por demás decir; le entendió.

—Habla más extraño que Skull. ¡Kora! —fue lo que atinó a decir el blondo de aquel lugar con traje militar; la mujer con la que había llegado le golpeó la cabeza con el codo.

—Tranquila. Haru-san —pronunció Fon sereno —Reborn ya no quiere hacerte daño; entendemos tu nerviosismo, pero hay momentos en los que se tiene que conservar la calma —sonrió.

—Hai~ —respondió la aludida.

—Yare~ yare~ al menos tendré dinero —. Los presentes voltearon al lugar de la voz; quién a su vez señalo al enclenque muchacho.

—Ese chico es un encargo de Dino Cavallone. Nos pide que lo entrenemos a ser un guardaespaldas perfecto para Hibari Kyoya; el pago del trabajo lo entregará en unos días a cuentas independientes.

Los adultos miraron a la persona de capucha; luego al chico; capucha; chico, y así sucesivamente.

—¡No entreno debiluchos! —declaró la mujer con vigor. Retirándose del lugar.

—No creo que sobreviva a mi entrenamiento. ¡Kora! —comentó casual, pero algo comprensivo al mismo tiempo antes de seguir a la peli-azul

—No quiero a un mocoso que miente y llora —sentenció el hombre que intentó acabar con Miura.

—Si no hay dinero aún; no me gusta trabajar —. Se retiró ante su indiferente comentario.

El chico de cobrizas hebras suspiró; mirando como todos se marchaban.

—Haru es baka-desu~ Ahora hice quedar mal a Dino-san; y quede como mal material para que alguien me entrene.

—No deberías de rendirte. Las personas deben de ser como el bambú. Firmes ante la adversidad pero flexibles para recibir los golpes sin romperse.

El extraño sujeto que la había salvado empezó a caminar después de lo dicho.

Miura no quiso ofenderlo tomándolo de sus ropas; así que se hinco y aunque el hombre le daba la espalda; gritó en suplica pero con determinación.

—¡Se el maestro de Haru! ¡Por favor! — El hombre sonrió; no respondió ni siquiera hizo una seña, sólo siguió caminando.

Miura se quedó en aquel lugar; no se retiraría de ahí; al menos no hasta que alguien la aceptará como su discípula. No avergonzaría más a Dino-san, ni así misma; y todo esto era por ella y por su madre; no era momento de flaquear. Suficientemente patética ya se había visto; no lo sería más.

[***]

Al entrar; y tomar sus posiciones alrededor de la mesa. Luce los recibió con calidez y sirvió la bebida favorita de cada uno.

—¡Es un enclenque de crio!

—Demasiado delgado y sin músculos ¡kora!

—No hay dinero transferido aun.

—Es mentiroso y le falta determinación.

—¿La persona que nos encargó Dino-san? —preguntó la mujer más amable de todos; estos asintieron.

—Es deliciosa la bebida que preparas. Luce-san —elogió Fon. Posterior dejo la taza en su lugar y reverenció.

—Las mentiras son medida de seguridad en algunas personas; pero sus ojos jamás mintieron. Es una buena persona —comentó antes de salir de aquella habitación; dejando la frase para que sus compañeros la reflexionaran.

Caminó hacía su habitación; posicionada en una de las partes cerca del patio, pero que se podía llegar sin necesidad de recorrer el pasillo de madera del exterior.

Una vez dentro; escuchó un estornudo.

"_¿Y ese ruido?"_

Levantó se de su cama; movió un poco la cortina y alcanzó a observarle.

Aquel invasor al que llamaban mentiroso y débil; se encontraba de rodillas en el patio; frente a la entrada.

Fon sonrió.

"_Sé como el bambú; y lo conseguirás"._

* * *

Hola –de nuevo XD –. Aclaro; eso que Fon le dice del bambú; lo leí en una edición de bolsillo del Tao-Te-King; el crédito para el libro y su autor.

Bien; me odie. No quiero hacer sufrir a Haru, pero mi mente me decía que los Arcobaleno no la aceptarían fácilmente; perdónenme; no quiero ser una mala autora que hace sufrir a sus personajes; pero era necesario.

Bueno; Luce si la aceptaría; y Marmon, pues está esperando dinero para hacer algo XD

Y disculpenme por el Ooc en los Arcobalenos; tengo díficultades con ellos u_u pero prometo mejorar.

Por cierto; sé que hay varios conflictos con el género de Viper; espero no molestar a nadie; pero aquí será mujer.

No hubo 1886 T-T; pero lo habrá *o* aunque tardaré un poco. Ténganme paciencia; onegai n_n

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**xOgnAdOrA:** Si, esa parte tierna de Hibari me gustó :D me alegra que a ti también :D Muchas gracias; y espero este capítulo también fuese de tu agrado :D Cuídate. *Saludos*; y de nuevo; gracias.

**Vicki27:** Konnichiwa! Vicki-chan. sip; Hibari dulce es raro, pero lindo (lo amo XD; aunque ya es de Haru T-T). *saludos*

**Go men123:** Hola!; gracias :D Es verdad eso de que cambian cuando se enamoran, pero intentaré mantener el Ic; espero me salga bien =) y disculpa la tardía actualización u_u *saludos*

**Mary-chan:** Hola!. Gracias; si, ya le hacía falta apoyo; aunque aquí la volví a dejar sola T-T (Tsuki tiene sentimientos encontrados ahora). Lo de Mukuro todavía está pendiente; pero tengo planes *o* traviesos XD *Saludos Mary-chan*

**Valeria:** Muchas gracias :D soy tan feliz. Que bien que te guste ese dulce depredador como le dijiste :D; y te respondo a la pregunta. Sí; se me había ocurrido una escena semejante a la que me comentas, donde al principio Hibari cree que Haru tiene alguna relación con Haruhiko XD; y tu sugerencia me ánima más a escribirla; espero quede bien :D *Cuídate; y saludos.*

**Yuuniie Kuran:** Muchas gracias. Me alegra que te gustase :D En ese hice sufrir algo a Haru, pero prometo que es por una buena razón.

**Rukia-CC:** Hola. Gracias. Que bueno que no haya estado tan ooc; me esforzaré por mantener el Ic; gracias; y disculpa mi tardía actualización.

**anko5986:** Gracias. Hibari es lindo cuando quiere, y me alegra que te gustase esa escena :D Ahora -como dices- hay que esperar esos malabares; y más con lo que viene. Espero te siga gustando el fic. *saludos*

**Lady Haru-Sakuno:** Hola; disculpa actualizar tan tarde T-T (por cierto; también una disculpa por no conectarme al msn; gracias por enviarme tu correo. De verdad una súper disculpa; no sé qué le pasa a mi internet; ya lo reporte, pero no me lo arreglan T-T; en cuanto pueda me conecto :D; de verdad una disculpa). Ahora al fic; gracias; no sé bien cómo se llevaran al principio, pero yo también espero que sean amigos :D Cuídate. *Saludos*

Gracias; siempre sus comentarios son hermosos y motivadores; las quiero.

Cuídense; y espero vernos (leernos) prontamente.

Dejen _reviews;_ onegai :D

Ja ne~!


	5. Aoi

Konnichiwa!

Primero que nada, muchas gracias por sus comentarios *u*

**En especial, gracias a: **_Vicki27, Anko5986, xOgnAdOrA, Yuuniie Kuran, Mary-chan, Misaki-chu, Valeria, Lady Haru-Sakuno, Go men123, Rukia-CC, Tsuki Kuroi (¡Tocaya! :D), y 1234567_

_Disculpen tardarme meses, pero de verdad que mi tiempo libre está completamente caótico y corto. Gracias por esperar n/n y soportar mi inconstancia T-T_

**Disclaimer: **KHR! no me pertenece, sólo el odioso ooc ¬¬ por el que querrán asesinarme.

* * *

Hibari arribó a su habitación. No había nadie, ese herbívoro había salvado su pellejo sólo por un día más. Sin molestarse, se recostó.

[***]

—¿No le darán una oportunidad? —preguntó Luce, agregando —Fon dijo que era una buena persona.

Silenció, que fue roto por la persona que llegaba.

—Skull-sama será el tutor del encomendado por Cavallone —pronunció orgulloso. Luce sonrió, los demás se molestaron por tan infantil comentario, aquel chiquillo no valía la pena.

—Es perfecto un mediocre para un debilucho —pronunció uno de ellos.

—Ese enclenque no tiene madera para entrenar —refirió Lal.

—No soportaría ni un día, kora!

—Aún no han pagado los honorarios.

—¡Já! Tienen miedo, ya verán que Skull-sama entrenará a alguien formidable —y colocándose su casco, salió rumbó al patio.

Los demás le ignoraron, y fueron a sus habitaciones.

En el patio delantero, Skull encontró al chico. Al verlo de rodillas, observando la entrada de la casa; pronunció.

—Reborn-senpai tenía razón, te ves demasiado inconsistente.

Haruhiko bajo la mirada. El peli-morado ladeó el rostro, tsk'queando.

—Estarás desde mañana bajo el entrenamiento de Skull-sama. Mientras, puedes entrar al dojo, nos vemos mañana temprano —. El varón dio la vuelta, y se retiró.

Miura agradeció, pero no se movió. Tenía que ganarse su admisión al dojo, no podía avergonzar a Dino-san, y para eso, necesitaba la aprobación de todos los maestros, no de uno sólo.

Pasada la madrugada, la lluvia empezó a caer. Empapando completamente las ropas del supuesto chico.

El maestro de Artes Marciales, asomó se por la ventana al escuchar las gotas caer una a una, primero lento, luego rápido.

Observó al chico que llamaban enclenque. En definitiva, se veía demasiado frágil, a punto de romperse. Y así la noche transcurrió, mojando el rostro del quizá, futuro discípulo.

El amanecer llegó, la lluvia cesó. Los maestros de aquel lugar se levantaron de forma rutinaria, y presentaron ante Luce como todas la mañanas para desayunar.

—¿Creen que venga ese enclenque de nuevo? —preguntó fuerte la mujer de hebras azules.

—Ayer hubo una gran lluvia, Kora!. Seguramente no regresará.

—No tiene motivación ni algo por lo que se deba de entrenar —pronunció Viper al pensar en dinero, pues el enclenque se veía pobre.

—Una persona así no regresará.

Luce repartió el desayuno.

—¿Y Skull? —preguntó Fon al sentarse, después de saludar debidamente.

—Fue a ver si ya llegó su alumno, se veía tan emocionado —sonrió.

Fon recordó que aquel chico no se había retirado, al parecer sólo él se percato de eso, cerró sus parpados para meditar. Le haría un examen al muchacho.

—¿Podrías darme una taza extra de té, por favor? —. La mujer amable, asintió y entregó la bebida caliente.

El hombre chino se viró con dos recipientes en mano.

—No deberías de cuidar a alguien que no te dará nada a cambio —sugirió Viper. Fon le sonrió.

—Le haré una prueba, sí pasa. Será mi alumno, entonces me daría su tiempo.

Nadie dijo más.

[***]

—¡Eres un alumno poco serio! —chillo Skull sin pensar —¡Mira que venir a entrenar con la misma ropa de ayer, y encima; mojada!

Haruhiko hipó. Al parecer todos pensaron que ella se había ido a casa después del incidente de anoche.

El peli-negro que llevaba las tazas de té, se acercó al joven y tendió el recipiente.

—Bébalo, es necesario para la prueba que haré en usted —aclaró. Miura asintió, y agradeció.

—¿Y de qué es la prueba? —preguntó preocupada, su fuerte no era lo físico. Además sentía entumidas sus piernas, y al tener sus ropas húmedas por la lluvia, su cuerpo se le hacía pesado.

—Primero, Skull intentará entrenarte. Después viene mi examen —. Nos vemos en una hora en el parque del este de Namimori.

Una vez se retiró, Skull habló.

—Bien, desde hoy me dirás, Skull-shishou —posó de forma victoriosa.

—Lo primero que aprenderás, será usar la moto —declaró. Haruhiko le miró confundido.

—Un guardaespaldas debe de saber conducir diversos vehículos, es vital —explicó.

—¡Hahi! Haru…hiko no sabía eso desu~ —. Se levantó, pero cayó sobre el pasto, apenas y cubriéndose el rostro de un golpe.

—Bien, ahora las bases para conducirla son… —calló, se le había olvidado. Bueno, no importaba. Se fue sin decir nada, y regresó.

Mientras Miura esperaba una moto fuerte y poderosa que la hiciera exclamar y sentirse insegura. Su maestro sacó una bicicleta blanco con morado.

—Primero es el equilibrio —. Sonó el celular de Skull, contestó la llamada y al ser urgente se fue sin explicar más.

—¡Hahi! ¿Qué va a hacer Haru con esto desu? —se preguntó desanimada, pero cerró el puño, y sonrió. La usaría hasta cansarse, empezaría recorriendo la ciudad.

El arcobaleno más renuente observaba con el rostro tapado por el sombrero Fedora.

—¿De verdad le harás una prueba? —preguntó a su amigo. Este aseveró.

—Creo que en realidad tiene un motivo para estar aquí. De no ser así, jamás hubiera soportado la lluvia de ayer hincado sin moverse.

[***]

Se desperezó, buscó al herbívoro con sus ojos; nadie.

Levantó una ceja. Tal vez ya se había rendido y se marchó por voluntad propia, no perdonaría eso. Le tenía que morder a muerte personalmente.

Se aseó, arregló y salió a patrullar su escuela.

[***]

Era el medio día, tres horas después de lo acordado por aquel que le había salvado.

Miura suspiró, tal vez lo de la prueba había sido una broma para alejarla del lugar. Observó la bici, se levantó de la banca en la que estaba, y se montó.

Fon desde arriba de un árbol, observaba el comportamiento de aquel muchacho. Negó cuando este se subió a la bicicleta, ese chico no tenía la paciencia ni perseverancia que el pensaba.

—Te dije que no valía la pena —escuchó la voz de Reborn desde lo bajo. Así que decidió descender del árbol, y ver desde los arbustos.

Haruhiko empezó a pedalear, pero no salió del parque. Se quedó dando vueltas por el estrecho parque circular.

—¡Haru practicará el equilibrio mientras! —se auto-ánimo. Así pasó más de medio día, y Fon no aparecía. El chico sentía sus fuerzas desvanecerse. Apenas y tenía un té en su estomago, además no había dormido.

El moreno decidió que era tiempo de mostrarse.

El sonido de ramas se escuchó. Haruhiko hipó, pero calmó al ver quién era.

—¿Qué haces todavía aquí? —preguntó Fon.

—¿Hahi? —parpadeó —. Me dijo que viniera y por eso le espero el tiempo que sea necesario —explicó.

Bueno, el chico tenía paciencia. Reborn estaba por salir al ver que el chiquillo era constante, pero se detuvo al escuchar.

—No eres la persona idónea para ser guardaespaldas —declaró, el chico agachó la mirada.

—Lo sé, pero… —observó decidido al que sería su maestro —necesito serlo.

El hombre chino y el otro maestro del dojo observaron la decisión en aquella mirada café.

—Te diré la prueba, pon atención —. Miura enfocó su mente en lo que vendría.

—Al anochecer, un grupo de pandilleros tiende a robar y golpear a las personas cerca de esta área. Espera a que ellos aparezcan, y salva a la persona que corra peligro. Ahí mediré tus capacidades —. Haruhiko asintió, y dejó ir al artista marcial.

[***]

—Ese chiquillo no ha golpeado a nadie en su vida —dijo Reborn detrás de los arbustos, sabiendo que el joven no los escuchaba ni percibía su presencia.

—Es mejor terminar algo que se hará a medias, o forjar lo que será en el futuro. Este momento es el mejor para ponerle aprueba —. Comentó sereno.

[***]

Anochecía, ese herbívoro no había aparecido en ninguna clase ni por el dormitorio. Decidió ir en su busca, así se cobraría todo.

[***]

El reloj marcó la media noche. Demasiado tarde y los pandilleros no aparecían. Ese día era demasiado agotador.

En ese momento, una joven de cabellos ondulados castaños, ropa de colegiala, y de figura contorneada apareció por el parque.

"_¡Hahi! Es demasiado noche para una chica desu~" _pensó Haruhiko.

—Nee~ ¿Quieres pasar un buen rato? —escuchó la estudiante. Miura no sabía qué hacer, aquellos delincuentes se veían de miedo, pero en estos momentos ella era un hombre. Y como buen hombre, debía de salvar a la dama en apuros. Tomó aire, y habló lo más ronco posible.

—Dejen a la señorita desu~ —. Pose varonil; completamente fallida, al igual que la voz.

—No necesito de un bueno para nada que me ayude —pronunció la chica. Miura le miró consternada, sin saber qué decir o hacer.

—No sea así, esto es muy importante. Es la primera vez que hago esto por una dama —confesó en un mohín, expresión que pareció muy dulce tanto a los ojos de la muchacha como de los delincuentes.

—Bien, entonces haz lo mismo que mi novio, y muerde a cada uno hasta morir —sentenció de forma fría. Haruhiko soltó un hipar al pensar en Hibari Kyoya. Él no podía ser la pareja de esta chica ¿o sí?.

Uno de los agresores, se lanzó contra Miura. Golpeando fuertemente su brazo, Haruhiko no pudo más que soltar un chillido, era la primera vez que le golpeaban.

—Puedes irte si tienes miedo —le dijo la escolar. Miura negó, este no era momento de dudar ni de ver por ella. En este instante, era la vida de una persona que debía proteger, era demostrarse a sí que podía mantenerse firme y no huir, era un suceso que marcaría su futuro entre abandonar o seguir adelante.

Tomó una bocanada de aire. Observó con sus ojos chocolate, los iris aguamarina de la muchacha que le observaba sin emoción. Haruhiko sonrió y le dijo.

—No puedo protegerte completamente, pero puedo hacer esto —. Tanto los maestros que miraban la escena desde las sombras, como la desconocida le miraron expectantes. Miura cogió la mano de la chica.

—¡Corre por tu vida desu~! —gritó sin soltarla. Dejando perplejos tanto a delincuentes, evaluadores y víctima.

Así estuvieron corriendo por más de media hora, hasta que el seudo-chico se detuvo.

—Eres un cobarde —quejó se sin expresión.

—Lo sé —suspiró derrotado.

La jovencita sonrió.

—E interesante, es la primera vez que corro tanto. Sí hubiera sido Kyoya, ya estarían mordiendo el polvo esos holgazanes —. Algo en el pecho de Haru se encogió, inmediatamente soltó la mano de la joven.

—¿Hibari… Kyoya? —preguntó con temor.

—¿Le conoces? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

—Mn. Algo —no quería estar ahí. Así que se retiró, dejando atrás su prueba y a la colegiala.

[***]

El prefecto rondaba por las calles de Namimori, sólo faltaba un lugar, y era cerca del este de su amada ciudad.

Se detuvo al escuchar unas voces algo conocidas, pero que no podía identificar bien.

__Sí hubiera sido Kyoya, ya estarían mordiendo el polvo esos holgazanes —. Haruhiko inmediatamente soltó la mano de la joven._

—_¿Hibari… Kyoya? —preguntó con temor. _

—_¿Le conoces? —preguntó alzando una ceja._

—_Mn. Algo —no quería estar ahí. Así que se retiró, dejando atrás su prueba y a la colegiala._

Se acercó molesto al lugar. ¿Quién se atrevía a llamarlo por su nombre?, le mordería hasta la muerte.

Observó de reojo una silueta familiar perderse en la oscuridad, observó a la persona que quedaba. Su rostro mostró desconcierto, pero se suavizo.

—¿Aoi? —pronunció dudoso. Hace años que no la veía.

La mencionada sonrió y se lanzó a los brazos del azabache al pronunciar su nombre.

—Estoy tan feliz, sabía que regresar sería algo bueno—. No salía de su asombro, quedó inerte, sin corresponder el abrazo, pero sin alejarse por segundos. Era la misma chica de hace años, brillante, elegante y vivaz.

Se zafó de forma lenta, mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —con un énfasis algo molesto.

—Disculpa no avisarte —dijo calma —. Quería fuera secreto, y primero tramité mis papeles para estar en una escuela cerca a la tuya —coqueteó al tocar sus cabellos de forma sensual —. Asisto al instituto para señoritas Midori, es uno de los mejores —sonrió.

—Sigues estando con herbívoros —encogió los ojos. No podía decir algo más, algo le inquietaba.

—La plebe siempre es más divertida que los hipócritas como nosotros y es fácil de manipular —burló se.

Hibari la miró frio. Esa mujer no cambiaba.

—No tengo tiempo para tonterías —se viró, Aoi le tomó del brazo. Se soltaría fácilmente de no saber que no podía, no aún.

—Mis sentimientos no han cambiado —le dijo sin apartar a la mirada varonil. Tenía que asegurarse de que él aún estaba bajo control.

—Los míos tampoco —. La chica sonrió y le soltó. Hibari Kyoya, aún era suyo.

* * *

Digamos que esto es un capítulo intermedio entre el capítulo anterior y el que viene.

Este fic tendrá a Hibari con insinuaciones "sentimentales" con otra chica. Yo misma me odio ¬¬

Me costó horrores escribir esto, pero el fic va así. Luego sabrán el por qué.

Así que... destrocen a la autora con sus comentarios, sé que lo merezco u-u

Pd: Lamento que Fon no haya dado su aprobación, ni haya avance en la parte 1886, ni entrenamiento. Pero eso será en el próximo ;)


	6. Dojo Arcobaleno Segunda Impresión

Konnichiwa! ^^

Pues bien, como han sido super pacientes conmigo, les traigo un capítulo largo de regalo. Espero les guste y haya quedado bien n_n

**Disclaimer: **KHR! no me pertenece, es de Amano-sensei.

* * *

Haru caminaba disfrazada de varón sobre la acera, su cabeza viendo el asfalto. Recordando las palabras de aquella mujer de hebras cafés, sedosas y onduladas.

Mientras recorría las calles, se detuvo en un aparador que servía de espejo. Tocó su peluca cobriza, su cabello era áspero, corto, y picudo. Su rostro el de un niño en comparación con aquella joven hermosa, y su apariencia era de la un chico.

Recordó la imagen de aquella muchacha.

Elegante, buena figura y con algo que siempre deseaba cualquier chico; senos bien proporcionados. Bajó su vista a su pecho; _"plano desu~"._

Soltó un suspiro, y sonrió derrotada.

¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Y por qué se sentía así?. Hibari Kyoya sólo era trabajo, una persona a la cual proteger sin verdadera necesidad de hacerlo. Frunció las cejas, ni para eso era necesaria, hasta parecía un adorno en el trabajo de ser guardaespaldas.

Volvió a suspirar.

Negó varias veces con la cabeza.

Ella no era así.

—¿Qué te sucede Haru? ¡Debes de despertar! —se dijo.

—No había escuchado a una persona hablar sola en bastante tiempo —escuchó y viró se hacía el parlante.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó con cuidado de no ofender a la persona. Ésta le sonrió.

—Me llamo Luce, es un placer Haru-san —. La chica parpadeó, asintiendo dubitativa.

—Mucho gusto desu~ —. Así mismo, abrió sus ojos y gritó —. Haru-san no es Haru desu. Soy Haruhiko —. Se palmeó internamente, ¿cómo puede cometer tantos errores en tan poco tiempo?. Luce mostró una sonrisa. Esa chica era demasiado buena y honesta para este trabajo.

—No te preocupes, Haruhiko-san. Dino me contó todo, y pidió el favor de cuidarte mientras te hospedas en el dojo.

—¿Hahi?

—¿No es verdad? ¿Fon? ¿Reborn? —preguntó, ladeando su rostro hacía atrás. Los aludidos salieron del callejón a espaldas de las damas.

—Aceptó a Haruhiko como mi alumno —reverenció Fon, seguido de una inclinación más grande por parte de Haru.

Reborn ladeó su sombrero.

—Mi entrenamiento no es fácil —y se fue.

Luce sonrió.

—Que alegría ¿no es así? —. Haru asintió, al parecer esas personas eran más amables que nada, pero bajo una apariencia peligrosa, en el caso de Reborn-san.

Luce se despidió, tenía que hacer unas compras. Dejó al artista marcial a cargo de la menor.

En ese momento, Miura recordó que dejó sola a la muchacha. Empezó a correr.

—El dojo es en dirección contraria —mencionó Fon siguiendo el paso de la chica sin problema, hasta parecía que caminaba.

—¡Hahi! Haru…hiko no va al dojo desu~ Va a ver que la estudiante-san de hace rato se encuentre bien —Fon se detuvo.

—Está bien. Tenía dos guardaespaldas ocultos todo el tiempo. Y los pandilleros recibieron su lección. Lo más importantes es… —se acercó al menor cuando este se detuvo aliviado, y apretó su brazo.

Miura soltó un quejido.

—Lo sabía. Te dañaste el brazo al intentar proteger a ese joven —mostró un rostro afable —. Es por eso que primero necesitas entrenamiento, pero antes de eso… —se detuvo de palabra alguna, y cargó al chico como costal, dejando a un colorado Haruhiko, que se sentía tan débil como para siquiera patalear.

[***]

Al día siguiente. Hibari Kyoya se despertó, la cama de su costado continuaba vacía. No tenía en quién desquitar su enfado.

Justo cuando creía que su vida era suya. Apareció aquella mujer.

Frunció sus cejas.

—_Mis sentimientos no han cambiado._

—_Los míos tampoco._

Akutawa Aoi. La única persona a la que obedeció en algún momento de su vida. Se levantó de su cama, y fue a ducharse.

El agua caía sobre sus negros cabellos, escurriéndose sobre su cuerpo de forma natural. Mojando cada poro de aquella piel blanquecina. Cerró sus ojos y dejó que el agua de la regadera cayera sobre su faz; necesitaba calmarse.

_Una niña de 10 años, vestido de holanes, cabellos ondulados cafés y pose autoritaria se acercaba a un pequeño de la misma edad._

—_Papá dijo que fueras mi esclavo personal —el pequeño que jugaba con unos toletes ni siquiera la observó._

—_No soy tu sirviente —respondió, lanzando golpes al aire. _

—_Pero tu padre lo es, sino obedeces. Será despedido —sentenció. Con eso tenía ganado al pequeño, pensó._

_El niño levantó un tolete y lo colocó en el cuello de la pequeña —di algo, y me encargaré de que muerdas el polvo._

_Hibari se viró y se fue dejando a la chiquilla._

Pasó sus manos por el rostro y abrió sus ojos. Tal vez haberle dicho eso no fue lo mejor, pero no podía dejarse ordenar por nadie.

Se cubrió con una toalla, y salió con el cuerpo y cabellos humedecidos. Empezando a cambiarse.

_Esa misma noche, su padre dejo de ser la mano derecha de la Familia Akutawa._

—_No es importante. Obtendré otro empleo —dijo serio a su esposa, viendo con ternura a su hijo. Alborotando sus cabellos._

—_¿Fue esa niña? —preguntó el menor. El señor Hibari parpadeó._

—_¿Aoi-chan? —meditó —¡Ah! Ahora que recuerdo, el señor Akutawa me reprendió porque no quisiste jugar con ella, ¿pero qué tiene eso que ver?_

_Así que se llamaba Aoi. _

_Él no tenía porque mezclarse con nadie que no le agradase. ¿Por qué debía de soportarla?_

Terminó de cambiarse, tomó sus tonfas y salió de la habitación.

—_¿Nadie te quiere emplear? —preguntó la esposa del Sr. Hibari, este negó._

_El pequeño apretó sus puños._

Salió del dormitorio.

—_¿Sólo tengo que obedecerte? —preguntó, tragándose su independencia y orgullo._

_La niña sonrió asintiendo._

_Esa misma tarde, su padre fue contratado nuevamente por la familia Akutawa como presidente de la empresa._

_Los años pasaron, hasta cumplir 12. _

—_He comprado un terreno con un préstamo, será convertido en una escuela privada para varones —anunció el padre de Kyoya. _

—_¿Ya no trabajarás para los Akutawa? —preguntó indiferente, pero esperanzado por dentro. _

—_Ellos me dieron el dinero —Kyoya cerró pesadamente sus ojos, su padre continuó—. La escuela será completamente mía cuando cumplas dieciséis años con tres meses. Hasta ese momento tengo que trabajar con ellos para que no me cobren intereses altos por el préstamo que me dio la empresa —aclaró con alegría. Kyoya se retiro del comedor. Cuatro años más, sólo cuatro años y tres meses._

Esa escuela era tanto suya como de su padre. Él tuvo que soportar a esa chiquilla para poder sobrevivir y que su familia fuera estable, tenía que soportar para ser libre.

Se detuvo frente a la entrada de la escuela. Tres meses más, y tendría 16.

—_Kyoya, voy a estudiar al extranjero —le dijo a los 14 años. El chico que era abrazado no dijo nada._

—_¿Vienes conmigo? —le miró expectante la joven._

—_¿Es una orden? —preguntó sin emoción, la muchacha bajó la mirada y dijo._

—_Te amo, no quiero que seas mi empleado. Todas mis amigas me envidian cuando digo que eres mi novio, ¿no puedes serlo de verdad? —. Kyoya la miró de perfil, soltándose._

—_No siento nada por ti, sólo espero ser libre —aclaró. La chica cerró los puños de coraje y le dio una bofetada. El joven apenas y ladeó el rostro, no mostraba nada._

—_Serás mío —sentenció mirándolo con enfado, sonriendo después altaneramente —. Mañana le diré a papá que arregle un compromiso oficial entre nosotros. Quiero que nos prometamos antes de irme al extranjero._

_El azabache no respondió, encogió la mirada y se fue._

—_¡En una semana estaremos comprometidos! —le gritó._

_El chico no se detuvo._

Su escuela, Namimori-Chu era el pago por su arduo trabajo como niñero de aquella niña. No dejaría que esos años que tuvo que soportarla para poder tener estabilidad y un futuro en Namimori se fueran a la basura.

Entró lentamente a la institución.

_El compromiso se llevó a cabo según lo acordado. Hibari Kyoya y Akutawa Aoi se casarían al cumplir los dieciséis con el permiso de sus padres._

_En el aeropuerto._

—_Bésame, quiero sentir tus labios aunque sea una vez antes de irme —le ordenó. _

—_Tu padre es conservador —con esa simple excusa intentó zafarse de aquel acto. No había besado a nadie, ni planeaba hacerlo. Mucho menos quería casarse, pero tampoco quería dejar la escuela que su padre compró. No quería estar sin esperanza de futuro al perder el instituto ni quería estar toda su vida obedeciendo._

—_No le importará, estamos comprometidos —sonrió. Kyoya la observó huecamente._

—_¿Es una orden? —. Aoi mordió su labio interno._

—_Lo es, siempre tienes que obedecerme aunque no sientas nada por mí. Después de todo, eres mío—. Alzó su rostro de niña rica triunfante._

_Hibari no replicó, pero el ambiente se sentía pesado._

_Se acercó a ella, Aoi cerró sus ojos, esperando el beso. Sintió algo apenas rozar su mejilla._

—_Listo, ahora vete —. Se despidió. _

_La chica le miró con odio, ella podía obtener todo lo que quería. Hibari Kyoya era suyo, era su empleado, incluso su esclavo por así decirlo. Pero por qué siempre sentía que él nunca estaba con ella, ni aun cuando siempre la obedecía._

—_Sí jamás regreso, ¿me extrañarás? —preguntó de forma coqueta._

—_No me interesan asuntos de herbívoros, el avión va a despegar —.Le dijo ya de espaldas a ella._

—_Bien, sí encuentro alguien que sea mejor que tú. Te dejaré libre—soltó venenosamente._

Los meses pasaron como agua sin ella, se sentía tranquilo, podía ser él. Sin ataduras forzadas.

Esperaba que jamás regresara, sin embargo. Había vuelto a su vida.

Se sentía frustrado. Faltaba más tiempo para terminar de pagar el préstamo que para la boda.

Golpearía un muro, de no ser que esa era su escuela.

Ese día prefirió no asistir a clases. Iría a disciplinar a quién fuera.

[***]

—¿Despertaste? —escuchó una voz amable decirle. Se levantó de prisa, y volvió a caer sobre el futon.

—¡Hahi! ¿Dónde está Haru desu? —preguntó viendo la austera habitación.

—Te quedarás aquí mientras entrenas. Sólo será un mes —le dijo Luce. La chica se levantó de prisa, sintiendo un dolor en el brazo; miró hacía este y lo encontró vendado.

—Gracias —sonrió —pero debo de asistir a clases.

—Ya hablamos con Dino, sólo por este mes estarás aquí. Irás a clases normales después de una semana a partir de hoy, y no se descontará de tu pago. Es decir, sí soportas el entrenamiento de nosotros por un mes completo. La deuda que tienes, será de un millón en vez de dos —explicó la amable mujer.

Haru parpedó.

—¿Sólo un mes? —preguntó incrédula. Luce afirmó, agregando.

—En un mes apenas y aprenderás las bases, pero te ayudará de algo.

—¡Haru atenderá las clases y las prácticas desu~! —brincó alegre, pero recordó —. Aunque mi trabajo es cuidar de Kyoya, no de estudiar desu~ —se deprimió.

—Hibari Kyoya fue entrenado por Dino hace tiempo, no hace falta cuidarle. Además, por lo que dijo Dino de él, no necesita un guardaespaldas, sino un amigo —comentó, acercando una taza de té a la chica.

—¿Le conoce? —. Luce negó.

—Nadie de nosotros le conoce, sabemos de él por Dino-san, ya que este fue alumno de Reborn; pero eso es todo —. Haru tomó un sorbo de la bebida.

—¿Entonces entrenan a personas ricas exclusivamente? —espero la respuesta. Luce rió.

—No. Dino-san es una excepción, él nació en cuna noble, pero su padre quiso que pudiera defenderse y proteger a los demás con sus propias manos. Así que como favor especial, Reborn le entrenó personalmente.

—Dino-san es sorprendente desu~ —comentó Haru, levantándose para ir al patio.

—Skull te pondrá hoy a usar una moto, le encantan. Es algo infantil, pero es divertido estar con él. Marmon te hará una prueba psicológica, Reborn probablemente quiera asesinarte el primer día. Lal hará que corras unos 10 kilómetros, Collonelo unas cien lagartijas por ser tu primer día, Verde no está hoy, Fon será flexible, y yo prepararé la cena. Suerte.

Luce se fue afable, esperando lo mejor para la chica.

—¡Hahi! —tembló de sólo pensar en el día que le esperaba.

[***]

Su pie se posaba sobre una bola de pandilleros tendidos en el piso.

—Herbívoros —siseó, aún su irritación no desaparecía. Esa pandilla ruidosa que daba mala pinta a las calles de Namimori no valía la pena, ni siquiera había desquitado un 10% de su molestia.

Caminó por largo rato, sin darse cuenta siquiera. Terminó en el hospital.

―_Herbívora… te morderé hasta la muerte._

―_Hazlo, no me interesa; muérdeme todo lo que quieras; pero después déjame en paz._

Quería verla, a esa herbívora cuyo nombre empezaba igual al de su compañero de cuarto. Frunció un poco las cejas.

Entró al hospital, pidió una habitación, la enfermera estaba por decirle "—Joven, esto es un hospital no un hotel—" pero al ver quién era el dueño de la voz, asintió con temor y lo llevó a una de las habitaciones más alejadas y solas.

Se recostó sobre la camilla, observando el techo blanquecino, recordando el rostro de la castaña.

_Quiero verla._

Sus labios mantenían una curva recta perfecta, mientras sus ojos mostraban una ínfima añoranza.

Empezó a sentir sus parpados pesados, _curioso_. No había podido dormir bien, pero al pensar en ella, se sintió tan relajado que el sueño empezaba a nublar sus sentidos.

—¡Espere! ¡No se esfuerce! —escuchó unos gritos fuera de su puerta. Se levantó de tirón y con tonfas en mano. Mordería a la muerte a quién grito y cualquiera que estuviera en el pasillo.

Abrió la puerta.

—Lo siento, es sólo que quería caminar un poco —sonrió cálidamente una mujer madura.

—Los morderé hasta-

Parpadeó, esa persona se le hacía conocida.

Ojos cafés, cabello castaño, rostro amigable. Parpadeó.

—Miura-san, debe de descansar —pidió la enfermera.

—Lo sé, siento preocuparla —sonrió.

¿Miura-san? Le sonaba. Sus iris se achicaron y sus ojos se abrieron molestos. _Miura Haruhiko_, apretó sus dientes al recordar aquel nombre.

Pero… esa persona, se parecía también a _Haru._

En ese momento, todo se nublo para la madura mujer y empezó a perder la conciencia. El azabache la hubiera dejado caer, pero le recordaba tanto a la chica que quería ver, que la atrapo.

La enfermera se disculpó varias veces con el chico, tenía miedo de ser golpeada.

—¿Habitación? —preguntó frio con la mujer en brazos. La practicante le señalo un cuarto alejado por dos habitaciones del suyo. La llevó y recostó.

La señora despertó, su rostro se veía cansado, tenía unas grandes ojeras y empezó a llorar.

—¿Le duele algo? —preguntó preocupada la enfermera, la señora se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió. El azabache empezó a alejarse.

—No, es sólo que recordé a mi esposo y mi hija. Me duele tanto que la pobre este afrontando todo sola, y además tenga que pagar los gastos del hospital —se recargó sobre la cabecilla de la cama y miró la ciudad a través de la ventana.

Regresó a su cuarto designado e intentó conciliar el sueño. No podía.

—_No, es sólo que recordé a mi esposo y mi hija. Me duele tanto que la pobre este afrontando todo sola._

Haruhiko es hombre, no hay duda. Aún así, ¿por qué aquella mujer dijo "hija"?.

No pensaría en eso. Era asuntos de herbívoros, y él odiaba esas cosas; mostraban debilidad. Y Hibari Kyoya no era débil.

[***]

—¡Bien, vas bien! —animaba Skull, ignorando que su discípulo estaba por chocar contra un automóvil que apenas y pudo pasar, ni dar importancia a que había arrastrado un puesto ambulante, mucho menos a la patrulla que seguía al de hebras cobrizas.

—¡Así se hace! —gritó.

—¡Hahi! ¡Haru va a morir desu! —chilló para sí la joven. Primero tenía que lograr huir de la policía, pues en 10 minutos empezaba su siguiente clase.

30 minutos después en la comisaria.

—Yare~ Yare~ No pensé que aquí fuera nuestra primera lección —escuchó, levantó el rostro sorprendida. Era Marmon-san, sus ojos cobraron brillo.

—¡Oe! ¡Viper! ¡Debiste de venir antes por nosotros! —quejó se Skull.

—Es Marmon —lo golpeó y miró al chico, su nuevo alumno.

—Es una suerte que trabaje en esta estación en interrogaciones. Salió gratis dejarlos libres. —Haruhiko sonrió relajado —. Ahora empiezan las preguntas —el ambiente empezó a ser abrumante.

—¿Hahi? —hipó.

—Entrenamiento —respondió, Miura no podía ver el rostro de su tutor o tutora, tenía dudas.

—Miura Haru. Sexo femenino, falsificado a Miura Haruhiko para trabajar como guardaespaldas. Eres una persona que siente la soledad, se siente perdida, presionada y desilucionada. Has perdido a tu padre, tu madre no puede estar contigo en estos momentos, es una lástima. Seguramente te preguntas por qué te pasan está clase de cosas… —mientras Marmon hablaba, la luz de los ojos de Haru se perdía, parecía que perdís su voluntad. El tiempo se hizo eterno, pesado y al mismo tiempo corto, como sí estuviera en una dimensión diferente. ¿Así era los interrogatorios? ¿Cómo sabía esas cosas…? ¿Haru era tan simple, tan insignificante?.

—...Por eso es mejor te rindas, no podrás, sabes que no puedes. Es imposible para ti —la presión psicológica continuaba.

—Es imposible… —repitió abstraída. _'¿De verdad es imposible para Haru?'. _Miura bajó el rostro, cubriéndolo con los mechones alborotados de su cabello cobrizo.

Marmon sonrió de lado. Otra víctima en sus interrogaciones.

—Imposible… —bajo sus flequillos sus ojos empezaban a recobrar su luz — es imposible cuando uno se da por vencido —levantó el rostro —pero Haru no puede rendirse aún desu —miró firme a su tutor.

—Tch. Pasaste. Te reconoceré como mi aprendiz —Haruhiko sonrió.

—Pero primero deja de decir "Haru", que no te das cuenta que te delatas tu misma —Miura brincó —. Además te daré consejos para esconder tu sexo, soy especialista en eso —sonrió suficiente.

—Gracias, Marmon-sensei —chilló y abrazó a su tutor.

—Pero no lo estoy haciendo gratis.

—Lo sé.

—Ahora ve con Reborn —se separó de su alumna y le tendió una bolsa.

—¿Qué es?

—Lo sabrás cuando te lo pongas —salió de aquel cuarto llevando a rastras a Skull, con Miura detrás.

[***]

—_Kyoya… —escuchaba. Se viraba al portador de la voz. —Kyoya… —. Era ella, aquella chica extraña de hebras castañas, ojos chocolate, sonrisa sincera que cuando lloraba se veía cautivante, aunque era más atrayente con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se sentía tan bien escuchar su nombre provenir de esos labios._

—_Kyoya…—. Recordó cuando la abrazó en el servicio funerario, recuerda como le prestó su hombro para llorar. Algo tan fuera de su personalidad, pero es que, ella le hacía hacer cosas impensables. Cosas que nunca imaginó antes hacer. Quería abrazarla, confortarla, consolarla. Pero no podía, él no era así._

_Empezaba a alejarse de él. En su lugar aparecía Aoi, fruncía sus cejas._

—_Kyoya —la voz se escuchaba diferente. _

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, estaba sudando.

Se llevó una mano a sus cabellos humedecidos por el sudor.

Él no puede ser un herbívoro, pues es un carnívoro. Pero en estos momentos, sentía que empezaba a ser vulnerable, aunque no entendía qué, y le frustraba.

Tomó sus cosas y fue en busca de aquella herbívora, estaba seguro de que ella era la respuesta a sus confusiones.

[***]

Abaleada, ¡Reborn-san la había baleado! ¡Con intentos de asesinato!

_Miura se había colocado lo que Marmon le dio. Entró al cuarto de entrenamiento especial escogido por Reborn-san._

—_¡Buen día desu~! —saludo alegre. Escuchó un "Ciaossu!" y sintió algo impactar repetidas veces contra ella. Tirándola adolorida sobre el piso._

—_No te descuides, o morirás —sonrió el hombre de fedora de lado, ocultando su rostro._

—_¡Hahi! —hipó sin entender._

—_El entrenamiento es… "perder el miedo a las balas" —y continuó disparando. Haruhiko huía de ellas como podía._

Empezaba a sentirse agotada, mareada. Su cuerpo le dolía y su brazo empezaba a punzar a causa del golpe recibido el día anterior. Ahora entendía porque Marmon-sensei le había dado ese casco y ese chaleco antibalas, así como esa ropa tan gruesa.

—Hemos terminado por hoy —dijo serio Reborn. Haru agradeció internamente. Pero chilló cuando sintió una fuerte presión sobre su brazo. Observó al adulto frente a ella, y como este la veía con reproche.

—No sabía que el golpe había sido tan duro, pensé que sólo te había rozado. ¿Por qué no me dijiste? —preguntó. Miura parpadeó.

—Lo siento… —su tutor negó.

—Mañana te tomarás el día libre. No quiero verte en mi clase —. La chica bajo la mirada.

—En tres días el entrenamientos será más doloroso, así que es mejor descanses — y se despidió.

—Gracias.

[***]

Empezaba a oscurecer y no la encontraba. Sin embargo, en una calle por poco se topa con Aoi. Era humillante, pero admite tuvo que esconderse. No quería lidiar con ella.

Llegó a un parque y se sentó en el pasto, recargado sobre un tronco.

[***]

—Bien, Reborn me dijo que fuera amable contigo —gritó Lal con las manos en la cintura —. Al parecer estás lastimado del brazo, así que sólo correrás cien veces alrededor del parque que está a unas cuadras del doujo.

—¡Hahi! —. ¿Eso era ser amable?.

—¿¡Qué esperas? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido, no por querer ser mala, sino porque no sabía cómo ser suave con sus alumnos.

—Ya voy desu —. Salió del doujo y fue rumbo al parque.

Llevaba media hora corriendo y apenas había hecho 20 vueltas. La venda que cubría su pecho empezaba a apretarle, sentía que le faltaba la respiración.

—Fue demasiado para —pero no dijo su nombre, seguiría el consejo de Marmon-sensei — un día desu~.

Y continuó corriendo.

[***]

Escuchó unos ruidos a los que no quiso prestar atención, pero eran insistentes.

Se levantó con ganas de morder a alguien hasta la muerte.

Observó al nuevo herbívoro de su escuela correr mientras rodeaba el parque.

Por lo que veía, tenía pésima condición física, pues estaba jadeando y se veía sumamente cansado.

—Veinticinco… —pronunció con esfuerzo el herbívoro. Parecía iba a desmayarse. Hibari alzó una ceja, así que llevaba 25 vueltas. Miró el parque con atención, era circular, pero si calculaba los metros en línea recta; daba un total de treinta y cinco metros de diámetro. Eso daba 875 metros corridos.

Impresionante, para un herbívoro claro estaba.

—Veintiséis… —. Haruhiko sentía su cuerpo entumecido. Ya no sentía el dolor al presionar su propio cuerpo.

Pasó otra media hora. Hibari se debatía entre observar hasta dónde podía llegar el herbívoro o morderlo ahí y ahora hasta la muerte.

—Cuarenta y siete…

Y así pasaron otros quince minutos.

—Cincuenta y dos…

'_¡Hahi! Haru no puede más, siento que mi cuerpo va a reventar. Pero sí no termino…'_

Y cayó de golpe contra el asfalto.

Hibari abrió un poco sus ojos. Ese herbívoro se forzó hasta desmayar.

—Wao —. Salió de los arbustos y se acercó al cuerpo tendido en el suelo. Observó al muchacho, llevaba una camisa oscura de cráneos, pantalón negro, y tenis. Su pecho se movía lento y continúo. Al parecer sí había perdido la consciencia.

Estaba todo sudado. Desde lo alto, Hibari observó que el brazo de aquel chico estaba vendado e hinchado. Seguramente el golpe de una pelea. Una molestia para Namimori sí esa persona era agresiva, pero por otro lado.

—Puede servir en el comité de disciplina —murmuró.

No lo estaba aceptando, aún tenía cuantas pendientes que zanjar con él. Pero por el momento le ayudaría a llevarlo a los dormitorios.

[***]

—Ese mocoso no llega —chistó mientras todos cenaban —¡Colonello! —el aludido se atragantó.

—No me espantes ¡Kora! —respondió.

—¿Qué dijiste? —. El de traje militar tragó saliva.

—Nada, ¿dime? Kora —. Lal le fulminó.

—Ve por el mocoso, tal vez me excedí y se desmayó —bufó molesta pero preocupada.

—Entiendo, kora.

—Por eso te dije que fueras amable con él —reprochó Reborn.

—Pues tú no te mediste y le dejaste casi muerto, ¡Reborn! —quejó se Lal.

—Yare~ Yare~ Son unos tontos.

—Skull-sama fue el único que dio perfectamente su clase —dijo triunfante, Colonello y Reborn lo golpearon, dejándolo inconsciente.

El rubio se levantó a ir en busca de su alumno, después de todo. La siguiente clase sería con él.

—¡No me tardo, kora!

Luce, salía de la cocina con otro platillo.

—¿Haruhiko y Colonello ya están entrenando?

—Bueno, se podría decir —respondió Lal nerviosa, no quería decirle a la persona que más respetaba que fue a buscar al enclenque que seguramente se desmayó por su culpa.

[***]

Se agachó para levantarlo.

Observó de cerca su rostro. Pestañas largas, piel cremosa, ¿se sentiría suave?.

Y dejó caer al herbívoro.

¿Qué carajos estaba pensando? Luego volvió a verle, frunció los labios, le mordería hasta la muerte por parecerse a esa herbívora de nombre Haru.

Apoyó el brazo sano del chico sobre su hombro y empezó a caminar rumbo a Nami-Chu.

[***]

Al llegar al parque, Colonello encontró unas pulseras negras.

—Son del mocoso, ¡kora! —anunció a nadie.

—No parece que haya huido —pensativo observó las huellas polvorosas en el parque. Algunas estaban frescas, y unas parecían más profundas que otras.

—Tal vez alguien se lo llevó.

Estaba por irse, pero recordó el rostro preocupado de Lal. Además Reborn también le había aceptado.

—A buscarlo, ¡kora!.

[***]

Llegó a la entrada. Rodó sus ojos al ver a la chica que le esperaba.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó con enfado.

—Patrullando —. Aoi observó a Haruhiko desmayado. ¡Ah!, era el chico de ayer. Observó su brazo lastimado. _"Seguramente fue cuando me protegió"_. Sonrió.

—¿Ese chico es tu amigo? —algo tramaba.

—Es un herbívoro —. Kyoya se sentía molesto, ¿qué no podía tener un momento de libertad?

—Ya veo. Cuídalo bien —al ver el rostro levemente confundido del prefecto, agregó —. Él me salvo ayer de unos pandilleros, es débil pero es un verdadero caballero, me agrada.

"_¿Qué tal? ¿Con esto sentirás celos?"_

Usualmente, Hibari respondería "—No soy niñera de herbívoros—", pero prefirió no molestarse por el mandato. Además, ya había decidido ayudar al castaño.

—Hn —. Pasó de largo a la muchacha.

—¡Espera! —se detuvo sin voltear —. En dos meses cumpliré los 16 y tú en tres, así que… —se sonrojo —la boda será el 7 de Mayo, dos días después de tu cumpleaños.

Hibari apretó los dientes y se retiró. Aoi frunció los labios. Ese hombre definitivamente debía ser de ella, no sólo en el sentido amo-esclavo, sino en cuerpo y alma.

[***]

—¡Bien, kora! —. Colonello observaba la escuela Namimori. Seguramente ahí estaba el mocoso.

Entró con sigilo, no por nada en un profesional.

Siguió las huellas, y dio con un edificio, seguramente los dormitorios.

Tenía que traer al enclenque de regreso, pero no podía tocar de puerta en puerta.

—Lal va a matarme, kora —murmuró.

Sacó su celular, espero a que sonará varias veces.

—_¿Diga? ¿Quién habla a estas horas?_

—Colonello, kora! — se corrigió, y repitió su nombre en un murmuro —Colonello.

—_¿Qué sucede?_

—Necesito el número de dormitorio de Haruhiko —. La persona al otro lado, olvido el sueño que tenía por ser las 11 de la noche.

—_Es la 186, ¿sucede algo con Haru…hiko? —preguntó preocupado._

—Nada, gracias. ¡Kora! —colgó, dejando a un preocupado Dino al otro lado de la línea.

El rubio, caminó escaleras arriba, pasó por el pasillo.

_186, 186…_

Al llegar abrió. ¡Bien, kora!. No tenía seguro.

Sintió un metal sobre su cuello.

—¿Quién eres? —escuchó un siseó —habla o te morderé hasta la muerte —. Observó el cuerpo del mocoso sobre una cama. Brincó a él, esquivando los golpes de las que reconoció como tonfas, tomó el cuerpo de su estudiante y saltó por la ventana desde el segundo piso.

El azabache le siguió, ese tipo no sólo había irrumpido en su escuela, sino que secuestró a un estudiante. Le mordería hasta la muerte.

Al salir del terreno escolar, no vio nada. Las calles estaban solas.

Observó unos arbustos moverse. Se viró, pero observó una sombra correr a lado contrario.

¿Un señuelo, eh?

Él no era tonto, corrió tras el rubio con traje de militar.

Llevaba al herbívoro como un saco de patatas, y saltaba de un lado a otro, era ágil.

Hibari sonrió, una buena pelea para eliminar el estrés.

—No lo pierdo, ¡kora! —quejó se Colonello. Aquel chico era rápido.

Continuó su carrera hacía el doujo. Y de un instante a otro; había perdido finalmente al azabache.

Hibari por su parte, observaba las calles, desconocidas para él. Y fruncía los labios. Había perdido a sus presas.

[***]

Llegó al doujo.

—El enclenque dormía en su cama, ¡kora! —se quejó.

Reborn sonrió, Haruhiko no se había rendido, simplemente colapsó y Hibari se lo llevó.

—Es culpa de Lal por no cuidar de su alumno —dijo, tomando su espresso. La de piel acanelada se sonrojo, y bufó cosas ininteligibles.

—Al menos está bien —fue lo único que se entendió al final.

—Se ve cansado, es mejor dejar que descanse bien. Dejemos el entrenamiento por hoy —sugirió Fon, quién cargo al de hebras cobrizas entre sus brazos hasta la habitación de su alumno y le dejó ahí.

* * *

Bien, primero. Lamento el Ooc en Hibari. No pude evitarlo ¬¬

Segundo. A todas mis lectoras que pensarón Hibari estaba enamorado de Aoi, les tengo la grata noticia -como habrán leído arriba- de que no la ama, ni siente algo por ella. Es sólo que quería confundirlas con el dialogo del capítulo anterior para llegar a este, disculpen mi leve capricho de generar confusión, intentaré no volverlo a hacer.

Para mi, aunque para muchos sea imposible. Hibari es de Haru y sólo de ella (gomen! amo esta pairing con fascinación, pero tampoco intentó anteponer mi punto de vista, es sólo mi opinión personal que comparto con ustedes, así que son libres de estar en desacuerdo conmigo). Aun así, amo el HibaHaru *O*

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a; **

**Rukia-CC:** Hola! Si, estuvo raro n/n Gracias

**Vicki27:** Konnichiwa! Gracias ^^ Espero me digas que te pareció el entrenamiento :D

**anko5986:** Hola! Gracias. Que bien que te hayas reido un rato con esa parte XD Saludos.

**Yuuniie Kuran:** Lo sé, soy cruel a veces, pero ya aclaré el dialogo, disculpa por hacerlo tan confuso, pero esa era la intención. Aunque ahora me siento mejor al decir la verdad sobre el pasado de Hibari y como es que no le interesa Aoi.

**Mary-chan:** Pobre de Fon, es que la estaba poniendo aprueba. Yeay! Skull es bueno cuando quiere XD Pero no lo niego, se portaron muy mal los sensei's. Lamento la confusión, Hibari no llegó al final -y es un alivió para mi que no lo haya hecho n/n-, es que Aoi hizo que malinterpretaramos el dialogo. Gracias por los ánimos y buenos desesos n_n

**Midori Susuki:** Gracias n_n espero te guste este capítulo :D

Espero hayan disfrutado igual que yo al escribirlo XD

Ja ne~! ;)


	7. Regreso a la escuela

Konnichiwa! ^^

Sé que lo he repetido ya innumerables veces, y de verdad que luego me odio por ser tan impuntual e inconsistente (la verdad es que no sé distribuir bien mi tiempo, y luego terminó haciendo un mandado de una hora más largo por perderme o buscar algo, ok, no tiene mucho que ver, gomen!) Lo que quiero decir con todo esto es… _Lo siento_

Sinceramente agradezco todo su apoyo al leer los fics que escribo, y por la paciencia eterna que siempre me tienen. Cada lectora mía o lector ocupa un lugar en mi mente y corazón, pues son muy importantes para mi, por todo; gracias ^^

No les quito más tiempo, y espero gusten de éste capítulo n.n

**Disclaimer: KHR! no me pertenece, es de Amano Akira-sensei.**

N/A: Sólo Mammon, Luce y Dino saben que Haruhiko es mujer. Skull lo escuchó, pero como Viper lo sacó arrastrando, debido a los golpes lo olvido n.ñ

Disfruten :D Lo hice más largo de lo usual porque me sentí muy inspirada, y quise aprovechar n-n

* * *

A la mañana siguiente. Se sentía molesto.

Primero; no encontró a la herbívora. Hace días que no la veía.

Segundo; tenía que resolver lo de la boda.

Tercero; su presa había escapado.

Asistió a clases y fue con su padre para tener una charla.

—Aoi regresó —dijo serio. El señor Hibari le envió una mirada triste a su hijo.

—Lo sé, su padre habló esta mañana para recordarme el compromiso y que de eso depende suban o se mantengan los intereses de la deuda. Lo siento, Kyoya —disculpó se culpable. Al principió estaba feliz de regresar a trabajar con los Akutawa, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que era a cambio de la libertad de su hijo, se sintió muy mal. Por eso quería que tuviera un amigo, y había contratado a un guardaespaldas. Aunque le pidió el favor a Dino, el hijo de un amigo.

El hijo de Cavallone aceptó contentó, y dijo que eran 200 mil yens por mes, agregando que el chico que fuera guardaespaldas no pagaría colegiatura y podría faltar esporádicamente.

El señor Hibari aceptó gustoso, 200 mil yens no era mucho dinero, y podía seguir pagando se deuda de 500 mil yens al mes, más 50 mil de intereses al papá de Aoi.

—No te disculpes, pareces un herbívoro —recriminó frio, el señor sonrió. Su hijo era tan fuerte.

—Sí logró pagar los 15 millones restantes, más los 150 mil de intereses como límite el día de tu cumpleaños. Podrás ser libre y la escuela será finalmente nuestra —intentó decir algo de consuelo.

_15 millones, 150 mil yens en tres meses._

_Era casi imposible._

—¿Y cómo vas con Haruhiko-kun? —preguntó el director. El azabache le miró letal.

—Es un herbívoro —siseó.

Su padre lo vio alejarse. Su hijo era tan frio y distante. Sabía que a pesar de parecer ricos, debían bastante. Prueba de ello era esos 15 millones que no podía reunir con facilidad.

Suspiró.

[***]

—Dino, quiero preguntarte algo —su padre le vio severo desde el otro lado del comedor.

—¿Sí? —su mirada curiosa reflejo su duda.

—¿En qué te has gastado 10 millones de yens de tu mesada? —. Lo observó fijo, esperando una respuesta.

El chico tragó saliva, cómo decirle.

"—Verás, contraté a un guardaespaldas para Kyoya a 200 mil yens por mes, pero se retiró con el primer pago y no dio devolución. Los otros 200 mil los gaste en una noche en un hotel de lujo, y use mi mesada para pagar un departamento por 2 mil yens al mes para buscar un remplazo. Luego saque dinero de la tarjeta dorada que me diste para pagar a una chica que se disfrazará de hombre y se fuera a suplantar al guardaespaldas que huyó. Pero ella necesitaba 2 millones, y se los di sin decir nada al padre de Kyoya del aumento de 800 mil yens. Así que los pagué yo, pero me preocupe tanto por ella, que contrate por un millón a los Arcobalenos, y gaste siete millones más dos de Haru, y estoy guardando uno para dárselo el mes próximo—".

No, definitivamente eso no lo podía decir.

—Fui a Japón de vacaciones, me gaste 300 mil yens por noche en hotel de lujo. Contraté unos guardaespaldas temporales pero fueron algo caros, así que me regresé unos días para llevarme a Romario conmigo —respondió.

Su padre soltó un suspiró.

—Vaya, pensé que ya tenías una chica en mente. Hasta había comprado un diamante de 5 millones de dólares para que se lo regalaras, pero como no es así. Tendré que devolverlo. Suerte en tus vacaciones, y no te preocupes por contratar guardaespaldas caros. Ve directamente con Reborn y los demás, y paga lo que ellos pidan —terminó de comer y se levantó, despidió se y se fue a dormir.

—G-gracias —sonrió. Vaya, había olvidado como su padre gastaba sin medirse.

[***]

Una gota de sudor recorrió su rostro, seguida de varias más, sus labios entreabiertos jadeaban sin control al intentar recobrar la respiración perdida.

—Primera etapa completada —se escuchó una alegre voz decir. Levantó su rostro, mostrando sus ojos chocolate y el brillo en los mismos, observó a cada presente, que sí bien no sonreían, al menos asentían con un cabeceó.

—Gracias —fue lo único que pudo formular antes de sentir que su cuerpo había llegado al límite, y perder la conciencia.

No alcanzó a ver como sus maestros sonreían tenuemente ante esa palabra, nadie les había agradecido por algo, sin embargo aquel chiquillo se esforzaba al máximo y aún cuando llegaba a su límite, se esforzaba por cumplir los requerimientos de ellos, y agradecerles.

—Llevémosle a descansar —comentó Luce observando el rostro de satisfacción de cada maestro. La chica había –no dominado técnicas – pero sí consiguió tener una capacidad de resistencia como era lo esperado.

—Un buen alumno, no crees ¿Reborn? —preguntó Fon, el contrario tapó su rostro con el sombrero y sonrió.

[***]

_Irritado_; era la palabra que lo describía. Nadie osaba a acercarse a él, y aquel que lo hiciera, salía lastimado.

—Yo! Hibari! —gritó Ryohei desde unos metros de distancia, agregando —¡Sí buscas a tu compañero de cuarto, acaba de entrar a la escuela! —informó, pensando que él mal humor del contrario se debía a que su compañero no había asistido a clases una semana completa. El azabache no respondió, se viró rumbo al salón de aquel novato con un solo pensamiento.

_Le morderé hasta la muerte._

La causa de su irritación no era otra que su prometida; Akutawa Aoi. Toda la semana pasada la había visto –en contra de su voluntad –, misteriosamente ella le encontraba en el parque, la salida de la escuela, cuando él daba sus rondas en la ciudad –no que estuviera buscando a la herbívora de cabellos castaños –se dijo en pensamientos, y frunció las cejas.

Siempre Aoi, nunca Haru, estaba por soltar un suspiro, pero se abstuvo. Él no suspiraría por no encontrar a aquella persona que sólo había visto dos veces.

_Quiero verla._

Su rostro se mantuvo perene, abrió de jalón la puerta del aula, el profesor le miró con algo de temor.

—Miura Haruhiko —siseó.

No hizo falta decir más, el prefecto ya se había dado la vuelta cuando el profesor le dijo al portador del nombre que fuera con Hibari, éste asintió dudoso bajo la preocupada mirada de Tsunayoshi, y otros presentes.

_Está muerto._

Pensaron.

[***]

_Hahi! ¿Querrá decirme algo importante desu? _Sus ojos se expandieron ¿_Y sí quiere golpear a Haru desu?_

Topó contra algo, la espalda de Hibari. Éste se viró con una sádica sonrisa, sacó sus tonfas y sentenció.

—Por romper las reglas, y no asistir a clases. Te morderé hasta la muerte —el chico de cabellos cobres hipó y se tapó la boca al notar su propia acción. Miró una tonfa ir hacía sí, esquivando con extraña facilidad el golpe, uno tras otro, si bien no entendía qué pasaba, su cuerpo evadía los golpes por inercia.

_Es más lento que las balas que siempre me tira Reborn-san desu._

Observó una apertura, pero no pudo aprovecharla al no haber recibido entrenamiento de pelea, sólo de esquivar, manejar y resistencia. Cuando sintió que una tonfa casi le golpea por haberse distraído, se concentro para volver a percibir un punto ciego. Hibari empezaba a emanar un aura de irritación, hacía apenas una semana ese chico y huía de él, ahora esquivaba sus ataques con relativa facilidad.

_Irritante._

Los movimientos de Hibari aumentaban de velocidad, imposibilitando a Haru que esquivará todos, así que terminó recibiendo unos golpes, no de lleno como su oponente quería, pero sí de forma superficial, aún así dolían.

Su rostro mostro dolor, el azabache sonrió al captar que el herbívoro estaba a punto de rendirse y él por ganar. Elevó sus ojos y se encontró con unos cafés preocupados, detuvo todo golpe, miró la extraña mirada de Haruhiko, se viró y guardo sus toletes.

—No vuelvas a ausentarte de la escuela —no se molestó en girar, pero soltó una leve mueca de satisfacción. Sí bien no lo mordió, al menos había sido entretenido y terminó por desahogar su estrés e irritación.

Al terminar las clases, Haruhiko fue directamente en busca del prefecto, tragó saliva de los nervios al abrir la puerta de la terraza, y aspiró aire.

—¡Hibari-san! —gritó lo más masculinamente que pudo, el mencionado gruñó mostrándose frente al insensato, y sacó sus tonfas. Miura se disculpó profundamente —¡Lamento haber irrumpido su siesta! ¡Aviso que no estaré en el dormitorio por tres semanas más! —todo fue dicho en une reverencia, el moreno elevó una ceja.

—Está prohibido abandonar los dormitorios —expresó sin emoción, el menor encogió los hombros con algo de miedo.

—T-tengo que quedarme en casa de… —_¿mis maestros? Sí le digo eso no me va a creer _—mi prima, ella ha estado sola desde hace varios días. Necesito acompañarla hasta que vea que ella ya está mejor, por favor —terminó por decir, mezclando parte de verdad, con parte de mentiras.

—¿Cómo… —dudó — se llama tu prima? —Haruhiko le miró con un rostro contrariado y al no saber qué decir, respondió —Miura Haru.

Los ojos celestes con aquel tenue gris se expandieron aunque su faz se mantuvo impasible, y sus facciones se suavizaron un poco.

—Tres semanas, no acepto un día más —le dio la espalda al de hebras cobrizas, pero algo en su pecho sentía varias cosas, un apretón y al mismo tiempo una gran relajación. Luego encogió los ojos; e_sos dos son primos._

Tan obvio, y jamás lo percibió. Y sí la madre de ella estaba enferma, seguramente sería la persona que vio hace días en el hospital. Todo tenía sentido ahora, el apellido, seguramente Haruhiko era hijo del hermano del padre de Haru, y ambos se parecían por ser familiares. Luego le preguntaría al herbívoro sobre ella, mientras le dejaría ir.

[***]

Su ánimo se tranquilizó. Realizaba su ronda cotidiana en pro de proteger Namimori, escuchó una voz llamar su nombre, pretendió no escucharla.

—¡Kyoya! —gritó, colgándose al brazo del prefecto, éste le miró impasible.

—Hay una fiesta en casa de mi padre, debemos de ir. Quiero aprovechar para recordarles nuestro compromiso a las personas que asistirán —Hibari se detuvo, tal vez sí la dejaba inconsciente lo suficientemente fuerte, ella se olvidaría de todo al perder la menoría, sonrió, eso no sonaba mal.

—¡Sonreíste! —exclamó contenta la chica, besó la mejilla de su novio, y se alejó —A las siete de la noche, en la mansión Akutawa —subió a una limosina blanca y se perdió de la vista del azabache.

Cerró los ojos pesadamente.

Definitivamente no se podía negar.

[***]

—Estás más lenta de lo usual —recriminó Reborn cuando el joven Miura no pudo esquivar una bala de su arma, y terminó cayendo al piso, recibiendo varias descargas después.

—Lo siento —disculpó se. El arcobaleno caminó al chico, y le miró detenidamente.

—Debes cuidar más tu salud, esa herida en la costilla que tienes fue un golpe reciente, nada tiene que ver con el brazo lastimado que sanó hace dos días —le miró con esos ojos negros no dejando lugar a mentiras, el chico asintió.

—Hibari-san estaba molesto, y por alguna razón terminó peleando conmigo, pero… —calló, evadiendo la mirada de su tutor.

—Nadie te ha enseñado técnicas de defensa u ataque —guardó su arma, y tendió la mano al cobrizo.

—Es hora de que Lal, Collonelo y Fon te enseñen algunas cosas —Haruhiko aceptó la mano, y sonrió.

[***]

—¡Da en el blanco! ¡Kora! —gritó el blondo de traje militar a su aprendiz, el menor brincó del susto y cayó de espaldas ante la fuerza del arma que sostenía.

—¡Lo siento! —se levantó deprisa, recogió el rifle y volvió a acomodarse.

—¡Dispara! —. Skull caminaba rumbo al campo de entrenamiento de Collonelo y su discípulo, cuando sintió un golpe cerca de su brazo, frunció las cejas.

—Duele —apretó los dientes. Haruhiko soltó el arma y corrió rumbo a su maestro. El Blondo sonrió.

—Bien, es mejor darle a un blanco móvil —. Skull miró con los ojos entrecerrados a Miura, quien se disculpó varias veces.

—No es mi rama, y no muero por algo como esto, pero… ¿qué tal sí te concentras más en tu punto de referencia que en tener miedo a equivocarte? —Haruhiko sonrió y abrazó a su maestro —¡Gracias desu! —Skull mostró cara de espantó.

—¡No porque me maquille soy del otro bando! —y se fue sin dar clases ese día a su alumno.

—Eso fue extraño ¡kora! —pronunció Collonelo, y recordó que tenía unas cosas qué hacer —Dile a Reborn que te enseñé cuál es el truco para asestar un tiro perfecto mañana, ¡kora! —se despidió de su aprendiz revolviéndole los cabellos.

Lal caminaba en dirección a Miura al notar que Skull no daría su clase, ella quería aprovechar ese tiempo. Se topo con su –a su vez –aprendiz y se sonrojó cuando éste le sonrió. Una vez divisó al chico que buscaba, optó por su pose de maestra y empezó a gritar.

—¡Miura! ¡De calentamiento; 200 largatijas, y 300 vueltas a este campo! —al ver el rostro del chico, agregó —¡Ahora!

En una parte medio alejada, Collonelo murmuró mirando hacía tras —Es tan atractiva cuando da órdenes —suspiró.

—Ahora entiendo porque eres masoquista cuando estás con ella —rió de lado uno de ellos, el mencionado se puso alerta —¡Reborn! ¡Kora! —Gritó con el cejo fruncido y las mejillas sonrojadas. El contrarío resto importancia al asunto, y preguntó.

—¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? —El blondo negó —No sé qué es, pero en ella no hay ningún instinto de pelea, es difícil, más cuando teme lastimar a alguien con el arma, le dije que te preguntará cómo disparar bien —aclaró.

—Hn. Es hora de que de unas clases especiales —sonrió, sus negros ojos brillaron, Y Collonelo le observó ligeramente preocupado.

De regreso al campo de entrenamiento unas horas después.

—¡Bien, enclenque! ¡ahora atácame con todo lo que tengas!

—Hahi! ¡Haru…hiko no sabe qué hacer desu! —Lal rodó los ojos y sonrió. —Está bien, te mostraré unos movimientos básicos, cuando termines puedes ir a clases con Fon —. Y se abalanzó contra el menor.

[***]

Su cuerpo le dolía, estaba completamente entumido, y sentía los golpes en su piel.

Al menos Lal le había dicho que se contuvo, y ese fue casi un rozón comparado a su fuerza real, lo agradeció y al mismo tiempo temió enfadar a la maestra, suspiró.

Llegó al Dojou, pues cada clase la tenía en diferente lugar dependiendo del ánimo y requisitos del profesor.

—Haruhiko-san —reverenció el mayor, seguido de la chica en aquel disfraz de varón.

—Reborn me comentó sobre tu problema y la necesidad que tienes por aprender algunas técnicas. El día de hoy, ensenaré sólo una rutina; la practicaras cada una hora y luego puedes retirarte a descansar —la chica agradeció mentalmente.

Fon extendió las manos para juntarlas, y en movimientos gráciles, cual danza y al mismo tiempo imponente y elegante mostró aquella rutina de sus técnicas de Kung-Fu. En un principió los movimientos eran suaves, igual al viento acariciando el ambiente, tornándose en agiles acciones precisas y letales sin perder ese aire estético, lentamente regresando a un ritmo suave, era increíble el manejo de brazos y piernas de su maestro, y lo ágil y mortal que se podía ver cuando no sonreía. Antes de terminar, Fon volvió a extender sus manos y a juntarlas para dar una reverencia.

Elevó su vista y miró a su asombrado discípulo; le sonrió afable.

—Es cuestión de práctica, lo haremos juntos hasta que te acostumbres al flujo de los movimientos* —. Y empezaron nuevamente con aquella práctica.

[***]

La multitud gritó eufórica, Hibari mostró satisfacción en el rostro a pesar de estar rodeado de herbívoros y de que el ganador fuera Mukuro.

_La batalla había sido muy reñida, el campeonato estatal de Kendo estaba empatado, el prestigio de la escuela Namimori estaba en juego. Yamamoto Takeshi peleó bien, pero su oponente no se dejó amedrentar y terminaron en un miserable empate. _

_El turnó de Rokudo Mukuro capitán de kendo llegó, soltó su mofa usual y se colocó en el medio de aquel Doujo. Saludó a su contrincante, ambos estaban a la par, cabe decir que el capitán de la escuela Kokuyo era un digno rival hasta de Rokudo. Todo se decidió en un instante, y de repente el silenció, seguido de vitoreó._

El maldito de Mukuro había estado jugando con su oponente, y resulto ser que en realidad lo pudo haber vencido en segundos, eso le molesto a Hibari, pero al mismo tiempo sintió orgullo porque su escuela pasaría al campeonato nacional, era un digno logro de Namimori, así que dejaría pasar esta vez el juego de Rokudo.

Frunció las cejas al recordar que tenía una cena que atender, empezó a alejarse, saliendo del campus de la escuela rumbo a los dormitorios.

—Kufufu~ Hibari Kyoya —escuchó, lanzó una mirada de hielo.

—Dilo rápido o te morderé hasta la muerte —amenazó. El otro rió.

—No deberías amenazar al campeón estatal, kufufufu~ —agregando antes de que el contrario se molestará, pero al mismo tiempo divertido por lo que diría —Necesito un nuevo miembro en el quipo de kendo —Hibari se giró, ignorándole.

—No me uniré —fue su respuesta mientras caminaba, Mukuro sonrió más amplió y aclaró.

—No quiero que te unas, pero tengo la petición de que le digas a Haruhiko-kun que visité el doujo de Kendo como una opción a unirse —. No espero respuesta, se marchó antes de que el azabache respondiera.

Hibari tampoco le dio importancia, después de todo. Haruhiko tenía que atender alguna actividad, pero le molestaba el hecho de que fuera al club de kendo, era bien sabido que él y Mukuro tenían una gran rivalidad. Empezando por la rivalidad de familias, y de que Hibari veía al de hebras azules como un niñato consentido que sólo hace lo que le place, igual a Aoi, aunque la rivalidad también se debía a que una vez pelearon por ver quién era mejor, y terminaron en empate, eso le sigue molestando.

Dejó de pensar en eso, cuando llegó a su habitación se dio una muy larga ducha, no quería pensar en nada que no fuera su escuela y su deber con ella, odiaba sentirse atado, y más con alguien a quién no deseaba tener cerca.

[***]

—¡Es magnífico! —expresó con suma elegancia y cortesía, como la dama de alcurnia que era, el señor Akutawa, su padre sonrió ante el comentario de su hija.

—Me alegra que te guste, es una sencilla fiesta en honor a tu regreso. La de tu cumpleaños será más esplendorosa, y ahí anunciaremos el compromiso de tú, mi querida hija y su novio; Hibari Kyoya —dijo complacido.

La chica sonrió, sí bien era su intención anunciar el compromiso hoy, podía esperar unas semanas más para tal anunció.

—Me parece bien —. Ambos fueron a saludar a sus primeros invitados de la noche, recibiendo con pomposidad a cada persona conocida por los negocios.

[***]

Se miró frente al espejo, su largo cabello atado en una coleta, sus ojos cafés, sus rasgos, observó aquel vestido que se reflejaba en el espejo.

Eran las 11:00 de la noche, hace quince minutos que acabó de darse una ducha y la recibió este paquete con la prenda adentro. Miró varias veces el paquete antes de decidirse por sacar el atuendo. Como sí leyera su mente, Luce-san le dijo que era un regalo de ella para Haru con motivo de que su determinación y para que fuera a visitar a su madre, la chica sonrió, apenada se disculpó diciendo que no podría usarlo pues sus demás maestros se darían cuenta de su género, más Mammon-shishio llegó después entregándole una capucha semejante a la que usa, pero de color plateado con bordados en violeta.

—No es gratis, tienes que pagarlo con entrenamiento —fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de la habitación, seguida de Luce. Haru hipó y sonrió ampliamente.

Ahora observaba su reflejo, y se sentía extraña pero alegre. Tenía personas que acababa de conocer pero que eran amables, y el corazón de Haru sintió gran calidez.

Caminó hacía una silla y tomo la capucha, colocándosela con cuidado. Se sentía como una doncella saliendo a escondidas de un palacio para encontrarse con alguien importante, en este caso; su mamá.

Miró su habitación, y decidió salir por la ventana de su habitación. No quería incomodar a nadie.

[***]

Se observó en el espejo, su rostro frió seguía, sus ojos estaban más grises que azules. No quería ir, terminó de colocarse la corbata, y encaminó sus pasos con indiferencia rumbo a la salida.

Sería una larga velada.

Salió de los dormitorios, donde una lujosa limosina le esperaba, según le informó Aoi por teléfono.

[***]

El hospital estaba silencioso, seguramente por ser el turno de la noche. En parte se alegraba de que la gente no necesitara ir ahí, pues eso significaba que estaban en óptimas condiciones. Sintió que el trayecto de las escaleras y pasillo al cuarto de su madre fue largo, demasiado para su gusto. Tal vez sería el hecho de que no sabía qué decirle, pero ya pensaría en algo.

Al llegar, abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado. La mujer madura que era alumbrada por los rayos de luna le sonrió al verle, y extendió su mano en sinónimo de que se acercase, Haru así lo hizo.

—¿Cómo has estado? —esperaba que la voz no le temblará, no quería mostrar debilidad frente a su madre. La mujer volvió a sonreír aun cuando en sus ojos sólo había llanto, eso estrujaría a su querida hija, así que evadió su mirada todo el rato.

—Bien, me siento mejor —fue la débil respuesta mientras ella miraba la luna.

—Lamento no haber venido antes —se notaba la culpa y sinceridad en las palabras, la señora Miura no pudo evitar mirar a su hija. Se veía hermosa, aquel vestido azul era sencillo, pero muy hermoso y resaltaba la belleza natural de su pequeña. Se veía tan encantadora, entonces observó la capucha recargada sobre la silla, parecía de seda, demasiado lujosa para su pequeña, expandió los ojos con angustia.

—Haru, pequeña. ¿De dónde has sacado esa prendas y el dinero para mantenerme en el hospital? —temió que la respuesta fuese algo malo, la chica le miró con inocencia y extrañada, pero sonrió al recordar la amabilidad de Luce-san y Mammon-shishou.

—Mi maestra de agilidad mental, y una persona muy amable y hermosa como lo es Luce-san fueron las que me regalaron estás prendas. Además me contrataron para ayudar a alguien con sus estudios y como es un joven de buena cuna, recibo el dinero suficiente para poder pagar los gastos médicos, no te preocupes por nada —lo último era mitad verdad mitad mentira, por eso no se atrevió a ver los ojos de su madre. La señora más tranquila por la respuesta suspiró aliviada y sonrió.

—Ya veo… me alegro —. La chica se levantó cuando su madre le dijo que fuera a casa, sin saber que ellas ya no tenían un hogar pues había sido vendido para completar algunos gastos como el tratamiento del hospital.

—Lo haré, descansa —besó la frente de su madre y se fue.

[***]

Se mordió el labio al salir del hospital y mirar las estrellas, las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y su voluntad no pudo reprimir que salieran. Una tras otras como una lluvia de cristales empezó a adornar su rostro.

Se colocó la capucha, tapando su faz para que nadie la viera, no quería mostrar aquella debilidad que sólo una persona había visto; Hibari Kyoya.

Se sintió más deplorable al pensar en él, apenas y lo conocía, apenas y habían hablado y dependía de la persona que debía proteger, su frustración y tristeza creció. Sus sentidos se cerraron, y su cuerpo caminaba sin percibir su rededor.

El sonido de un claxon se escuchó, y después el de un automóvil derraparse.

Expandió su mirada al observar la escena frente a sus ojos, y corrió a ver el estado de los que estaban en el vehículo.

—¿Está bien? ¿Se encuentra bien? —gritaba ella, intentando abrir la puerta del conducto, no respondía. Estaba a punto de ir en dirección al hospital cuando una voz la detuvo.

—Está inconsciente, yo puedo llevarlo —se escuchaba tranquilo, Miura se viró lentamente, estaba preocupada, sorprendida y se sentía culpable.

—Yo… —se mordió el labio inferior —lo lamento desu —murmuró cada palabra.

_Esa voz._

—¿Haru? —preguntó. Ella levantó lentamente la mirada, y sus ojos chocolate con aquel brillo lleno de pena y llanto se clavaron en unos azul-grisáceo.

—¿Hi-Hibari-san? —las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevo, tan sólo se limito a ocultar su vista bajo la capucha sin notar que aquel líquido recorría suavemente sus mejillas ante la presencia de su espectador.

El moreno la observó por segundos, ¿tanto se había asustado?. No, seguramente era algo más.

—Tengo que llevarlo al hospital —de un golpe al vidrio abrió la puerta al botar el seguro, no se tardaron mucho en llevar al conductor ya que el hospital estaba a tan sólo una cuadra del accidente.

La policía arribó a la escena, después de que Hibari explicase todo lo ocurrido, que el chófer iba a alta velocidad, omitiendo únicamente que el incidente ocurrió después de evitar atropellar a una joven dama, la cual le estaba esperando en el parque frente al hospital.

Sus pasos eran presurosos aunque intentaba no mostrar su preocupación y caminaba con su porte habitual.

La capucha plateada era rodeada de manto lunar, se veía una silueta esplendorosa.

Sus pasos se ralentizaron, y se sentó a lado de ella. Escuchó los sollozos provenientes de la chica, sin pensarlo bajó la capucha de la joven, dejándola caer en la espalda de la prenda, tomó con sus manos el rostro de la castaña para que ella no le rehuyera la mirada, y contemplo esos ojos que no dejaban de derramar lagrimas, estaban algo rojos y parecía pedían ayuda, pero él no sabía darla.

La atrajo hacía él, el rostro de ella recargado sobre su pecho. El abrazándola con cuidado, temiendo hacerle daño, y ella sujetándose a él como si fuera su salvavidas.

Los sollozos se detuvieron, el silencio de la noche cubrió todo, sólo la luna, estrellas y arboles que rodeaban aquel parque junto al reloj que marcaba la hora eran los testigos de aquellos dos adolescentes.

La sostuvo entre sus brazos cuando se percato de que ella se había dormido en sus brazos, soltó una ligera sonrisa, y la atrajo más a su cuerpo. Removió unos flequillos que caían sobre su cremoso rostro y se por un microsegundo se vio tentado por esos labios, pero alejó todo pensamiento al recordar que debía estar en casa de Aoi para la fiesta, miró nuevamente a la chica que yacía en sus brazos indefensa como un ave cuando cae del nido, o una flor a punto de ser arrancada.

Delineó el rostro de la muchacha con la yema de su dedo y la tomó entre sus brazos, cargándola cual princesa en un cuento de hadas, dejando caer la capucha como un vestido medieval**, y se perdió entre las sombras de la noche.

[***]

La recostó en la cama de aquel herbívoro llamado Haruhiko. No sabía sí quitarle el albornoz o dejárselo, se veía tan sublime en el, pero una parte le decía que quería saber qué había debajo de esa prenda, se veía muy linda y seguramente no volvería a verla así en bastante tiempo.

Pero… él era un carnívoro, jamás pedía permiso ni se detenía a dudar. La observo temblando mientras sollozaba entre sueños amargos, jaló el cobertor con cuidado, le quitó el manto, embelesándose con aquel vestido sencillo pero que delineaba la figura de la chica, que no mostraba más ni menos de lo necesario, era un corte recatado, pero muy lindo a su parecer, aunque eso no evitó que se sonrojara al ver que le llegaba a la rodilla, y dejaba ver muy bien las piernas de ella, más porque se estaba removiendo en la cama de un lado a otro por aquella pesadilla, y la prenda empezaba a levantarse, sintió que su rostro le hervía y se apresuró en taparla con el cobertor después de quitarle las zapatillas con cuidado de no mirar más allá de la rodilla de la chica.

Estaba por ir a recostarse a su cama, cuando escuchó un "_no quiero estar sola"_; el susurró fue tan imperceptible, que él mismo dudo de haberlo escuchado. Pero al verla así, se sacó la corbata y lentamente se acomodó a lado de ella, abrazándola en un intento de darle consuelo y protegerla.

* * *

*¿No es un amor Fon? Amo a ese hombre, por cierto, tengo que preguntar ¿les gusta el Fon x Viper? Quieren un leve, muy tenue insinuación de la atracción de ambos n.n así como la de Lal x Collonelo? n.n

** En realidad esta escena es de un fic (mío que no he publicado) donde Alaude se lleva a Haru del bosque a la mansión Vongola, y de hecho es en una época medieval, y Primo es el príncipe y Alaude y G son parte de los cabelleros ^^ pero no pude evitar ponerla en versión moderna aquí u/u

**Muchas gracias por leer, por sus hermosos reviews, por esperarme y por soportarme n-n.**

_Vicki-chan:_ ¡Konnichiwa! *abrazo* te extraño u.u me alegra que te guste el fic, espero sigas leyendo esta historia, pero sobre todo que éstes bien y que este año te vaya super bien ^^

_Valeria:_ *abrazo* Me siento tan culpable de no actualizar T-T ya extraño saber de tí, espero que estés muy bien, y te deseo un feliz año, aunque sea atrasado T/T Sí, yo también odio a Aoi ¬¬ ya pensaré en hacerle algo *-* XD *besos*

_Yuuniie Kuran:_ Wiii! Lo subí hoy *u* espero te guste n.n Saludos ^^

_anko5986:_ Hola, muchas gracias. Sí, yo también amo el GokuHaru, aunque siento cierta predilección por el HibaHaru, muchas gracias por leer ^^ y por darle tu bendición a esta pareja *U*

_Mike-chanXD7:_ Hola! Gracias por comentar *o* espero te siga gustando el fic n.n

_xOgnAdOrA:_ Gracias! me emociona mucho saber que te gusta el fic, y espero te siga agradando, lamento mucho la demora en actualizar u.u intentaré no tardarme tanto, luego no sé distribuir mi tiempo, lo siento T-T y de verdad gracias n.n ja ne!

_Rukia-CC:_ Gracias, de verdad amento tardarme tanto, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo.

_1234567:_ Muchas gracias, espero siga siendo de tu agrado el fic n.n

_mary:_ Bueno, aun no se dan cuenta todos de que es una mujer, sólo Luce, y Mammon lo sabe, a Skull se le olvidó n.n En cuanto a los comentarios tardios, no te preocupes, yo me tardo más en actualizar, es sólo que cada comment me hace mucha ilusión *O*

_bianchixgokudera25_: Hola! muchas gracias ^^ espero éste capítulo también te guste *saludos*

_Death God Raven_: Gracias! yeah! Kenichi es genial! *o* y mi inspiración? (al menos para éste fic). Saludos, pd: lamento no haberme conectado al día siguiente u.u)

_Yuuna- Suichi:_ Gracias ^-^ Espero el fic siga siendo de tu agrado n.n Ja ne!

Y un saludo especial a _Sayumi Cross _y _Viri-chamn _n.n Son muy lindas, gracias ^^

**Gracias por todo a cada persona que se toma el tiempo de leer ^^ *abrazo***

_Dejen reviews, onegai n.n_

_Ja ne~! ;D_


End file.
